The Difference between Us
by Alaxyn
Summary: Roxas is head over heels for Axel, but one problem. Roxas is a prince and Axel is a servant, his parents will never allow it. Roxas has to find a way though for there is nobody else he would go with, and Sora is going to help him get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas sighed as he watched the man work, work for him. _Axel. _It had taken Roxas a few hours and a couple hundred servants to finally learn his name and when he did, he couldn't stop thinking it. It swam around his head, never to be forgotten.

"How I want to be with you, and I only know your name." Roxas whispered.

"Roxas!" Roxas quickly closed his window and leaped to his bed when he heard his mother call from the hall. You see, Roxas was a prince and Axel was just a servant; even though Roxas got everything he wanted, he knew his parents wouldn't let him have this. "Roxas, we're having dinner soon. Make sure your ready." She said, entering his room without as much as a knock.

"Yeah mom, I'll be down soon." Roxas said, laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Roxas's mother, Rin, sat down at the foot of his bed and her bright blonde hair bounced as she did; her blue eyes glistening from the sunlight that came in from the window.

"Roxas… is there something bothering you? You seem a bit distant lately." Roxas wanted to scream, he couldn't tell her. How would it sound? _Oh hey mom, I'm gay and I really like that red haired servant, so you should let me have him. Thanks. _**No. **No way would it go that smoothly.

"No, I'm fine mom. I guess a lot is just on my mind." Roxas gave a simple answer, it wasn't a lie. She smiled at him and patted his blonde hair, as bright as hers, and left. When she was gone, Roxas rushed to close his door and then rushed to the window, but Axel was already gone. _He's probably making dinner._ Roxas leaped over his bed and raced out the door, he ran down the stairs taking two at a time.

"Whoa, slow down son. The food isn't even finished cooking yet." Roxas stopped upon hearing his father's booming voice. Roxas turned around to see his father standing near the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Dad, I was just going to ask one of the workers something." Roxas said, coming up with a lame excuse but if it got him downstairs….

"It's alright son, but first I have a question." Roxas's father, Len, walked down the steps to Roxas, his steps were careful and graceful. He was a king after all; Len's hair and eyes were similar to Roxas's mother and Roxas's. Blonde hair and conspicuous blue eyes, it ran in the family for years.

"Yes father?" Roxas stood there, bouncing one leg on a step; eager to go downstairs.

"Well, son, I just wanted to ask… how do I put this?" As Len pondered with his words, Roxas was trying his best to just not continue his journey downstairs. _Come on Dad. _"Well, you've been acting weird lately and I wondered… maybe if there's a girl… and should I be talking to you about it?" Roxas's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?" Roxas yelled, his voice echoing through the whole mansion. _Well, your close dad, but I'm not suffering girl problems…. _

"I was just wondering; if that's not it then I apologize." Len scratched the back of his head, chuckling a bit before continuing downstairs. Roxas stood there; he didn't even want to go downstairs anymore. _Parents… I will never understand. _

* * *

Roxas ate dinner and went back to his room. During dinner, Roxas would always stare at Axel, who stood by the doorway like a statue. When Axel took up his plate, Roxas could have sworn the man had smirked at him, as if he knew but that wasn't possible for Roxas hadn't said one word to the man.

"Bored?" Roxas shot up at the voice and looked toward his bedroom door.

"Not… particularly. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to clean; I am a servant after all." Axel had a hint of sadness in his eyes when he said that and Roxas wanted to hug him, tell him how much he loved him. Roxas watched the man as he cleaned his room, he cleaned with grace: it hypnotized.

"How long have you worked here?" Roxas wanted to make conversation and despite living here, he never knew when one was hired.

"A few months, your father found me on the streets after I lost my house and asked me to work for him." Roxas always knew of his father's kindness but he never knew he did something like this. _Note to self: Thank father. _"I'm forever in his dept."

"My dad… he's always helping people." _So why can't I just ask him? He won't get mad. _

"He seems like a great guy." Axel dusted off one last dresser and was on his way out.

"WAIT!" Roxas yelled and Axel stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to look at the young blonde. Roxas stared at him: his eyes, his hair, his body, everything. "I- I, uh."

"Did you want me to clean something else?" _Oh yeah, could you clean me perhaps? _Roxas shook his head, clearing his mind.

"No, never mind. Sorry about that." Roxas laid back and stared at the ceiling as Axel left. _Smooth. _

* * *

Roxas spend days watching Axel, following him secretly and noting things about him. Axel had a strange infatuation with fire, Roxas noted when Axel was cleaning the fireplace, and he would light it and put it out countless times. Axel also liked doing his hair; he would make sure every red strand was in place before he actually got to work.

"Roxas?" Axel had caught Roxas watching him from a corner, Roxas slowly appeared from behind the corner and smiled.

"Uh, hello Axel." Axel smiled at him, Roxas's heart melted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was going to get a snack."

"In the living room…."

"Well, I was on my way that is, just passing by and I saw you so… I wanted to say hi." Axel walked over to him.

"Are you sure you didn't want me to get you that snack?" _Unless you're the snack, I can do it myself. _Roxas shook his head and hightailed it to the kitchen. _I need to stop think like that. _Roxas opened the fridge and got himself a bottle of water.

"Why can't I get you out my mind?" Roxas whispered and banged his head on the fridge.

"Roxas! Don't do that, you'll get hurt!" Rin yelled when she walked in and saw her son constantly hitting his head on the refrigerator.

"Sorry mom." Roxas said, stopping to turn around to look at his mom, who was now getting an ice pack from the freezer to put on Roxas's beat red forehead.

"What's the matter hun?" She asked and Roxas shook his head, not wanting to tell her anything about his suffering. "You can tell me Roxas, maybe I can help." Roxas sighed and decided to put trust in her… he wouldn't tell her straightforward though.

"Well, there's this… person and I like them a lot but I can't be with them because their parents won't allow them to date."

"Oh, I've heard of this situation before. You should just go for it Roxas, maybe her parents will warm up to the idea once they see how great a kid you are." She kissed Roxas's cheek. "I hope that's all cause I'm extremely tired, yesterday your father took me out around town and we didn't get in 'til… now actually." She left and Roxas sighed. _I never gave a gender mom, but of course you assume it would be a girl. _

"You guys will never understand…." Roxas whispered and took his pack of ice with him as he trudged upstairs to his room.

"Roxas!" Roxas was tackled, as he opened his room door, to the ground in a hug and Roxas struggled for he didn't know who this person was.

"Get off me! Who are you?" The person let go of Roxas and smiled. "Sora? What the hell? How'd you get in my room?"

"I just asked if you were home and some guy took me to your room… your room is huge by the way."

"Okay, then how did you find my house?"

"Uh… so Roxas are you busy? I'm extremely bored and was hoping to hang with you." Roxas decided to let Sora finding his home slide, it seemed like Roxas was the only friend Sora had anyway.

"I'm busy being depressed… if you care." Sora sat on Roxas's bed.

"Depressed? Why?" Roxas wondered if he could tell Sora, he hadn't known Sora for very long but he seemed like a trustworthy guy. Roxas had met Sora one day when he was out for a walk, trying to just get out of the house. Sora was also on a walk, escaping his home as well. Roxas didn't remember how, but eventually they were in the park, laughing and talking with each other as if they were best friends. That had been two months ago, and they had met on other small occasions.

"Well… If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Roxas answered, closing his door so nobody could hear them.

"I'm willing to die then." Roxas laughed and sat next to Sora on the bed.

"Well, let's see… where can I begin? Oh, well first off, I think I've already told you about my parents not really understanding me."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how we met…." Roxas nodded.

"Now, before I tell you… there's a secret I have to share first and I don't know how you'll react." Sora smiled.

"Roxas… you know there's nobody I can tell anyway, plus you're my friend: trust me." Roxas nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I'm gay."

"So am I." Roxas wasn't expecting that, he smiled, feeling a deeper friendship with Sora.

"Then that makes this easier. You see, there's this servant that works here and I've fallen in love with him. I only know his name and I can't confess because my parents would not only flip, but I don't know how he would take it." Sora nodded, taking in all his friends' words. "Any advice?"

"Go for it, that's the best advice I can give you." Roxas shook his head.

"You don't understand… I can't, I'm too afraid of rejection." Roxas was afraid of rejection because he had never been rejected before; his parents gave him everything and more.

"Then I'll help you, we'll find someway to get this guy to notice and fall in love with you and then we'll get your parents to warm up to the idea." Sora spoke so surely that even Roxas felt that this would be a breeze.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, when this is over, you two will be together forever and your parents will approve." Sora yawned and Roxas realized the boy was tired, he asked his parents if he could just stay the night and they didn't mind. Roxas let Sora sleep next to him and he soon dozed off too, thinking of Axel.

* * *

**A/N: Hey a new stoooooooooooory, but only this chapter... hopefully it will somewhat satisfy you as I fix Saved to be Slaved. The last two chapters are currently being rewritten once I re-read my own story. . Plus, I'm sick so it might also have taken me longer to upload the next chapter anyway... I might just post the second chapter of this if I realize it's taken too long. This story has been in the making as well and I wasn't planning on sharing it until I finished Saved to be Slaved. T-T Ohhh, I'm so sorry for my failure. I hope you guys can forgive me. D: **


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas woke up with a sleeping Sora next to him, wishing it was Axel. Roxas gently shook Sora awake and the brunette's eyes fluttered open. Sora sat up and stretched.

"I slept over here?" Sora asked, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes.

"Yeah, you looked tired so I asked my parents to just let you stay over."

"Oh well, are you ready for today?" Sora asked with a smile now plastered on his face.

"What's happening today?" Roxas asked, not catching Sora's drift.

"Today, we commence the plan of 'Axel falls deeply in love with Roxas and they live together forever plan'."

"Uh, when did this plan… get planned?"

"In my sleep, I had a dream and I think we can make it reality. Though, I think I should go home and get myself together first."

"Alright, I'll do the same and maybe we should meet at the park." Sora nodded and got up to leave, Roxas got up too: he took his shower, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and left to go meet Sora at Villiers Park.

* * *

Roxas sat on the green grass, pulling it out and throwing it into the wind, for about a good fifteen minutes before Sora actually showed up. Roxas waved at him as he ran across the grass, almost falling a few times.

"About time you showed up." Roxas complained and threw his last handful of grass into the wind, watching as the pieces spread apart and flew away.

"Sorry, I was… busy but anyway, onto the plan." Sora sat down next to Roxas. "My dream, I came up with a plan and Axel fell in love with you."

"That's great, but what happened?"

"Uh, well you see, I forgot when I took a small nap after getting home." Sora scratched the back of his head, and Roxas took a long sigh.

"You don't remember anything?" Sora nodded and Roxas fell back into the grass, letting out a frustrated grunt.

"But hey, we can still make it work." Sora pulled out a magazine from his back pocket and opened it. Roxas looked at the front cover; the title read 'Seventeen'.

"Uh, what is that?" Roxas asked.

"You've never read Seventeen Magazine? What are you eighty?"

"No, I've just never read a magazine." Sora gasped and Roxas sat up and snatched the magazine from him, he read the page Sora had been on and it told of Ten Top ways to make a guy fall for you. "No way am I using a magazine to make Axel fall for me."

"Come on, it actually works!" Sora protested.

"How would you know? Have you tried it?" Roxas say a hint of a blush on Sora's face.

"I have actually and I'm now in a great relationship." Sora smiled, making Roxas think it could work.

"Okay, so then what do we do first?"

"What does it say to do first?" Sora grabbed the magazine from Roxas and scanned the page. "Alright, so first you need to make him recognize you."

"Well, I've already done that by stalking him and him actually catching me do it."

"Then we'll move on to the next step," Sora continued not asking questions, "You need to establish a friendship with him."

"I can barely talk to him."

"That's why you need to learn how, let's practice." Sora put the glossy magazine down and sat up straight in front of Roxas. "Now, pretend I'm Axel."

"What?"

"Pretend I'm Axel and talk to me."

"What do I say?"

"Whatever you want, now go!"

"Uh, hey Axel." Roxas looked up to the clouds for some help but all they did was float by, slightly mocking him.

"Hey Roxy." Sora said, deepening his voice and pouting his lips. Roxas burst out laughing and fell back onto the grass again, holding his stomach from the pain. "Hey, don't laugh, this is serious."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Roxas said, collecting himself and sitting up straight again. "Okay, let's try again."

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" Sora said, still deepening his voice but to a more believable tone this time.

"Not much, what about you Axel?" Roxas was starting to actually picture the redhead there, and his mind started going haywire.

"Just bored and lonely, want to hang out?" Roxas stumbled with his words, until Sora leaned forward and placed his elbow on Roxas's shoulder, getting closer to Roxas so that they were only inches apart.

"Uh, where would we – go?" Roxas was now fully picturing Axel in front of him, he tried hard to contain himself but one inch closer and he'd attack.

"Anywhere you want, I'll follow you Roxas." Sora smirked and Roxas lost it, pushing Sora away and shaking his head clear.

"No, No, No, I can't do it without being… affected." Sora got up from being pushed to the ground and shook his head to get the grass off.

"That's why we need to work on it, you were doing good but don't think too much about what you really want. Try to focus on just being friends."

"How? I don't want to just be friends; I want so much more Sora." Sora got up on his knees and gripped Roxas's shoulders, staring into his eyes sincerely.

"Focus Roxas, do you want him or not?" Roxas nodded his head slowly. "Then you need to concentrate on what I'm telling you, only think of him as a friend and not a lover."

"It's easy to say, but it's hard to actually do it. Sora how did you do it? You said you did it before." Sora let go of Roxas's shoulders and sighed.

"Well, it wasn't easy; it was as hard as it is for you. I had to practice and struggle with keeping my cool but in the end it turned out he liked me all along."

"So your saying, you did it all for nothing?"

"No, I'm saying I did it all for love and I got it." Sora smiled and got up, outstretching his hand out to help Roxas up. "So, unless you don't want him to love you, it's time we tried harder."

"Alright, I'm willing to do all that it takes." Roxas wiped some grass off his butt and began to leave the park with Sora.

"In that case: we go back to your house, read more of this magazine, and test it out with a few practice runs with the real deal." Roxas stopped in his tracks and Sora bumped into him.

"You mean… actually talk to A-Axel?"

"Well, yeah, you have to make contact with the person you want to be with."

"So soon?"

"It's either now or never, and most people prefer now." Roxas sighed as Sora pushed him out the park and walked ahead as Roxas trudged behind.

* * *

"Just go!" Sora pushed Roxas forward, toward what he wanted and craved.

"Wait!"

"Now what?" Sora was getting frustrated with Roxas, he had been putting off talking to Axel for the past three hours and Sora wanted to go home eventually.

"What did I have to do again?"

"Just talk, become friends and learn more about each other." Sora said before giving Roxas one final push and locking himself in Roxas's room. _I know, I'm just gonna screw this up but I should try for Sora… and myself. _Roxas used all his courage to move his legs toward Axel, but he seemed every step he took forward Axel also took a step. It took awhile before Roxas was behind the man.

"Uh, Axel." Roxas whispered and the man turned from what he was cleaning to face Roxas, he smiled.

"Hey Roxas, is there something you need?" _You. _

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. I never really get a chance to talk to people who work here."

"Alright, then what is there you want to talk about?" _You. _

"Well, how long have you worked here?" Axel put down his rag, which he was using to clean, and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'd say about a few months now."

"Really? Do you enjoy working here?" _I can't believe he's been here for months and I just noticed a few weeks ago. _

"Not really, cleaning isn't my thing but I need the money."

"What will you do when you get enough money?"

"I'll probably buy a place of my own and leave here." Roxas's heart dropped, just the thought of Axel leaving made him sad even though he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"I see, well besides that, do you have any hobbies?"

"Fire and music, I actually play some guitar."

"Fire?"

"I like the look of it, and it's so pretty." _Like you. _

"I see."

"Enough about me, what about you?" Roxas blinked, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Me? Well, I don't really have any hobbies; I just do what I want to do at a certain moment." Axel looked absolutely appalled.

"You don't have a hobby? I think you're the first person I've ever met who doesn't have one."

"Yeah, I guess it's weird huh?" Axel leaned off the wall and walked to Roxas, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I probably shouldn't but let's go somewhere tomorrow; I promise you'll have a new hobby when we get back." Axel smirked and picked up his rag again. "Now, I need to get back to work; we'll talk later." Roxas stood there, baffled, and unable to move. Sora practically sprinted toward Roxas and waved a hand in front of his face before pushing him back to his room and slamming the door behind them.

"What happened Roxas?" Sora shook the teen, but he didn't wake from his trance. "Roxas!" Sora pushed Roxas, who luckily fell back onto his bed.

"W-What?" Roxas said, blinking out of his daze. Sora leaped onto the bed next to him, and smiled.

"Well, what happened between you two?"

"He told me he would take me out somewhere tomorrow, because I didn't have a hobby." Sora's smile grew into a grin and he was now flinging himself back onto Roxas's bed.

"So, you two are going on a date already?"

"It's not a date; he's just going to show me a place."

"Sure, it's not. Oh, do you want me and my boyfriend to tail you guys and make sure everything is okay?"

"Well, I don't know… is it okay to do that?"

"If you think you might need help keeping yourself together…."

"Then yes, a million times yes!" Roxas begged and Sora sat back up, nodding his head and getting up.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, I need to get home and you need to get some rest so you're pumped for your date." Sora skipped out the room, he was so happy and bubbly.

"It's not a date!" Roxas yelled as Sora left and his mother came in.

"What's not a date dear?" Roxas looked around the room as he pondered an answer.

"Uh, the year of 1 B.C; I tried to tell him it isn't a real date." Rin seemed to believe it, so she left not asking any further questions.

"Oh, we're having dinner soon so come on down." She yelled as she was walking down the hallway. Roxas ate dinner, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his pajamas as he went to bed.

"Tomorrow will be perfect, especially since I'll be with you." Roxas whispered before falling into an vast sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooo, I have some realllllllllllllly bad news. Especially for those of you who read Saved to be Slaved, I won't be updating for pretty much the whole month of March. I will be very busy, and I have been very busy. I updated this so you'd at least have something and I still haven't even had the chance to re-read Saved to be Slaved yet. *ultra super long sigh of doom* I'll try my best though to keep up somewhat and by thee way, I will do whatever for anyone who can tell me the game and person of the park Sora and Roxas went to. ;D**

**P.S. You guys have been keeping up with your Vocaloids and knew where Roxas's parents were from. :'D I'm so proud. Oh, also does anyone else find those games on MSN just addicting? xD **

**Okay, I'm done.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas woke up to the screaming of his cell phone, he reached over to his dresser and answered it. "Uhhhhhhhh." Roxas groaned.

"Roxas, wake up!" Sora yelled from the other end. Roxas look at his alarm clock and the blue numbers shined _2:30am._

"Sora, it's 2 in the morning! Why are you calling me?" Roxas whispered back furiously.

"Look out your window!" Roxas slowly crawled out of bed and opened his window to see Sora waving up at him from his lawn and Roxas's eyes enlarged.

"Why are you… how did you…?" Roxas stuttered.

"Let me in, it's time to get ready." Sora hung up on Roxas leaving him with no choice but to go downstairs and let Sora in or the brunette would stay out there forever: no doubt.

Roxas went downstairs quietly, so he didn't wake anyone.

"Roxas?" Someone whispered and Roxas stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing up?" Roxas turned around to meet his father's striking blue eyes… even in the dark they shined.

"Uh… I wanted some…fresh air?"

"Is there something you want to take about?" Len asked.

"No, I just want to be alone." Len nodded and went back to his room. _Thanks for not being pushy Dad. _Roxas continued to his front door, he opened it and Sora was standing there with a big, cheesy grin on his face.

"Let's go!" Sora whispered as loudly as he could and closed the door behind him as he pulled Roxas back upstairs to his room; they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

It took awhile for them to get to Roxas's room in the dark, especially since Roxas had to help Sora, who was amazingly clumsy. Sora must have tripped at least 5 times and almost broke a vase, but Roxas already knew where everything was. They reached Roxas's room and went inside, silently closing the door behind them.

"Sora, what exactly are we even getting ready for?" Roxas asked, still sleepy but more awake from the trip downstairs and back.

"Your. Date." Sora said slowly, a grin growing across his face again.

"At two in the morning? When everyone **normal** is asleep?"

"It's either now or never."

"I hate when you say that." Roxas sighed, that was the last thing _he_ said to him… before he passed and it was true… if you didn't do something now there was a chance you might never get to do it. "I still don't see why so early, wait a minute, how did you even get to my house?"

"I walked, duh." Sora said casually and opened a bulky backpack that Roxas hadn't noticed until now.

"What's that bag for?" Roxas questioned, trying to sneak a peek but Sora closed it.

"It has all the stuff you need for tomorrow in it – I mean today." Sora corrected and started pulling out items, Roxas saw: an earpiece, new clothes, many hair products, a few colognes, and other tools that could be used to prep a person up.

"So, let me get this straight… you woke me up from my peaceful sleep at a godly hour of two in the morning to get me ready for an outing that isn't even going to happened for like ten more hours!" Roxas exclaimed, fuming at the fact he was losing precious sleeping time for something futile. Sora covered his mouth and hushed him.

"Shut up, do you want your parents to hear us and who cares what time it is… this is important!" Sora apparently didn't find anything wrong with being here so early, but since Roxas couldn't speak he just glared until Sora released him.

"Don't you think the preparations you make on me now will come apart by the time I actually have leave?"

"Roxas, your not actually getting ready now… we're just going to try some combinations and see what looks best on you." Roxas sighed, that did make sense but still… at 2 in the morning?

"Sora, go to bed; you can spend the night here." Roxas lay down and threw the covers over himself.

"But- "

"Go to bed!" Roxas whispered and Sora mumbled angrily as he too pulled the covers over himself. They soon both fell asleep, though it was hard for Roxas since he was now wide awake.

* * *

"Roxas wake up! Shit!" Sora called, shaking the blonde furiously.

"What?" Roxas asked, annoyed from being woken up again.

"Get up, it's almost noon!" Sora yelled, jumping from bed as Roxas practically flung the covers off himself and sprinted to his bathroom where he brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and changed his clothes. "No, no, no, those clothes won't do." Sora complained.

"Okay, then what do you suggest I wear?" Sora dug into his backpack and pulled out a dark blue shirt with baby blue lines and black pants that had rips on the knees. "Sora… I don't wear clothes like that."

"Well, you do now." Sora threw the clothes into Roxas's face and pushed him back into the bathroom. "Hurry, who knows when Axel might knock on your door." Sora warned.

"How do I look?" Roxas asked, stepping out the bathroom in the clothes Sora gave him; Sora smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Perfect, now for your hair." Sora dumped out all the hair products onto Roxas's bed, spreading them out and thinking of which would be best.

"Can't I just keep my hair the way it is? Plus, that stuff could ruin it or something." Roxas cared for his hair, he knew it was beautiful and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Fine, your hair is pretty nice anyway, but can't we at least use some hairspray? I did get all this and I plan to use it." Roxas agreed and picked the best smelling hairspray. Sora then made a few finishing touches on Roxas before he could claim him, going on date worthy.

(Line Here)

Sora and Roxas hung out for a few hours before someone knocked on the door. Sora looked at Roxas with a knowing grin as Roxas got up to answer the door. When the door was fully opened, there stood Axel in his entire splendor. He was wearing normal clothes instead of his working uniform and Roxas could barely contain himself. Axel looked gorgeous in a shirt as red as his hair and jeans that looked similar to Roxas's, then Roxas nearly passed out as Axel smirked at him.

"Ready?" Sora was hiding behind the door and he pinched Roxas's hand that was still holding the door. Roxas flinched and nodded his head, leaving with Axel. "Today looks perfect for what we're about to do." Axel commented as they stepped outside, and Roxas had to agree it was a perfect sunny day with a slight breeze.

"Where are we going anyway?" Roxas was able to ask once he remembered what Sora told him about not thinking too much about, to remain calm.

"To your new hobby place." They walked for a good hour before reaching a beach. This beach, Roxas had never been too before. The water was the brightest shade of blue, the sun made it twinkle and the sand looked pure white, smooth and soft to the touch.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Roxas admired it a few minutes longer before Axel pulled him towards it, into the wondrous sand.

"I came by here a little while ago to drop off our stuff."

"Our stuff?" Roxas questioned.

"We're going surfing." Axel finally revealed and Roxas looked out at the water again, noticing that there were waves rolling it. Roxas never thought a day in his life would he surf.

"S-Surfing? I don't think I can…."

"What? Princes can't surf?" Axel joked and grabbed a bag from a random stall. "I bought you some swim gear, I hope it fits. I even bought us surfboards."

"Axel, why did you buy all this? Don't you have to save up for your house?" Roxas felt terrible, he could have easily bought this stuff for the two of them instead of Axel spending his hard earned money.

"Simple, I wanted too and I can't earn that money back easily with the way your father pays us. Don't fret too much about it, come on get changed and let's go." Axel tossed some surfing wear at Roxas and he went to go change himself, Roxas sighed and went to go change as well.

* * *

Axel and Roxas were now in the water, sitting on their surfboards as Axel told Roxas what to do when a wave rolled in. Roxas knew he wouldn't be able to do this; he had already fallen into the water twice from just trying to sit on the board.

"Alright Roxy, there's a wave coming in, you know what to do and if you don't just follow my lead." Roxas nodded and pondered on when Axel started to call him Roxy… only Sora had called him that and that was when he was pretending to be Axel. "Let's go!" Axel started to paddle himself closer to the wave and Roxas followed, knowing he was going to regret this.

"Axel, when do I stand?" Roxas asked, as the wave seemed to be in front of his face now.

"Now!" Axel stood up and let the wave carry him away, Roxas jumped up and stood on his board, the wave gently pushing him in the direction of Axel. Roxas wanted to scream he was so afraid, but he wasn't falling. "You're doing well, now follow me."

"How do I move?" Roxas asked, leaning his body a little to try to turn right but it only resulted in him falling off his board. Roxas felt his body hit the water and he panicked for a moment before swimming up to the surface, taking in a breath of air as he did.

"You okay?" Axel asked, pulling the blonde onto his board. Roxas nodded and tried to calm his heartbeat. "I should probably let you ride with me first." Axel grabbed Roxas and pulled him up to sit in front of him on his board.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, as Axel placed him on his board. "What about my board?"

"We'll take it back to shore and then try this again." They dropped Roxas's board off and went back to the middle of the water to try again and this time Axel would help Roxas through this. "Alright, paddle us out into the wave." Roxas did as he was told and a wave was now heading straight for them.

"When do you know when to stand?" Roxas asked, not sure when.

"When you start being raised up by the wave, you should stand." The wave slowly pushed them up and Roxas stood up with Axel, outstretching his arms to balance himself. Axel pushed his arms down though. "Don't do that, it doesn't help, keep one hand on the wave if you must." Roxas nodded and put his hand into the wave, it felt so smooth and nice.

"When do we stop?" The wave now engulfed the both of them into its vortex.

"When we fall." Axel chuckled and Roxas gulped. _Either way, I end up falling. _ They surfed for a good run before Roxas leaned his body too much and they both crashed into the water.

* * *

They rode out into the water a few more times, and Roxas fell in love with it once he got the hang of it; he was even able to try it by himself on his own board. They rode one last wave together and decided to head home, Axel offered to walk Roxas home even though it was his day off and he didn't need to be there.

"Oh no, it's okay I can make it by myself." Axel shook his head.

"I don't want anything happening to you." Roxas nodded and let Axel walk him home; it was truly a perfect day. They talked the way back and Roxas was glad to find Axel led a nice life, though he never told him of home he ended up on the streets but Roxas wouldn't push him.

"Thanks for walking me home." Roxas said once they reached his front door.

"Anytime, did you enjoy surfing?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun once I got the hang of it." Roxas said, smiling.

"Then I'm glad, hopefully now you can have a fun hobby." Roxas laughed forgetting this whole trip was for him to have a hobby and he finally did get one now. They said their final goodbyes and Roxas went inside, sighing and wishing the day could replay forever.

"I hope we can do this again." Roxas whispered to himself, he went to see if his parents were home and when they weren't he just went up to his room; he was tired and wanted sleep. "I'll call Sora later, he can wait." Roxas said, as he entered his room. "WHAT THE HELL?" Roxas yelled, truly appalled at the sight in his room.

"Hey, back already Roxas?" Sora asked, trying to make it casual even though he was sitting in a man's lap, with no shirt on, and making out with him.

"Sora… go home and take whoever that is with you." Sora pouted.

"His name is Riku, he's my boyfriend so don't call him a whoever." Sora said, getting up to get his shirt and put it on.

"Don't care, just go home. How did you even get him to my… never mind." Roxas always questioned how Sora did things. Riku had no car, for there was none outside and who knew how far he lived.

"Aw, Roxas at least tell me how it went." Sora grinned.

"I'm too tired right now, maybe tomorrow." Roxas said, throwing his surfing stuff into a corner.

"Hey, what's all that?"

"Oh, Axel bought it for me since we were going surfing." Sora gasped.

"He's paying already on the first date?"

"Go. Home. Sora." Roxas said one last time and Sora sighed.

"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow." Sora took Riku by the hand and led him out the house. Roxas took a shower and changed into his sleepwear, surfing really took the energy out of him.

_I can't wait to see you again, _Roxas thought as he recapped the day in his head and smiled… soon to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Axel looked up at the boy's window, knowing he had gone to sleep.

"I hope you had fun, I'm glad I did this." Axel whispered as if he was talking to him, Axel started to walk home; thinking of ways to finally confess to the boy. "I will tell you, I just need the courage."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, good news. I was free this weekend and decided to write this and finish reading Saved to be Slaved. Though, I'm not gonna lie... while writing this I totally played those random games on Windows Live Messenger... it helps the writer's block and then after I finished reading Saved to be Slaved... I totally played Riku's story in Re: Chain of Memories. -_- Yeah, I get off task a lot... how I ever update is still a mystery but yes, I am now pondering on how to fix STBS. Hopefully... the CoM helps. xD **


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas woke up to his muscles aching all over, the surfing must of finally caught up to his body; Roxas was apparently out of shape. Roxas slowly and painfully got out of bed to take a shower, hoping it would calm his muscles at least a bit. Roxas changed into his normal clothes and brushed his teeth, going downstairs after he was done for breakfast. _I hope Axel is working today, I want to see him. _

"We saw what we saw and if it happens again, you're gone." Roxas stopped at his father's voice coming from the dining room; Roxas hid behind the wall and listened. "You are only to serve us; you will not take him out of this house again." Roxas understood now, his parents must of seen him and Axel walking home and now Axel was in trouble. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Axel said, but the slight smirk in his voice said contrary. Roxas stepped out from behind the wall and walked into the room, keeping his eyes away from Axel at all costs, and sat down in a chair away from both of his parents.

"Good Morning Roxas." Rin chirped, smiling at him. Roxas gave her a sound of acknowledgment but said nothing.

"Roxas, are you feeling alright? You've been acting weird." Len proclaimed, putting his newspaper down and looking at his son seriously. _Does it look like something's wrong? They keep asking me again again and I always tell them I'm fine. Do they even listen? _

"I'm fine, seriously, now can you guys stop asking me that everyday?" Roxas grunted, filling his plate with the food that was laid out on the table.

"We're just worried about you honey." Rin pouted and Roxas got up from the table with his food.

"Well if you're really worried you should try listening to me for once." Roxas said and bounded up stairs to his room in record time, he was angry at them for no reason but just they fact they wouldn't listen to him. Roxas always spoke, maybe not with his voice but with his eyes, his attitude, his appearance. If his parents weren't able to pick on something by now… why waste his time?

* * *

Roxas stayed in his room for the whole day, he didn't even want to see anyone; the only one he was willing to see was Axel. Roxas knew he could easily have Axel come up to his room but he was afraid, afraid that Axel would get caught and fired. Roxas didn't want to be the cause of that. Suddenly, Roxas heard his phone ringing. _Now what does he want? _Roxas knew who that ringtone belonged to and sighed as he picked it up. "What?"

"Well gee, you can at least say hello." Sora whined into the receiver and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't, what's up?"

"Are you gonna tell me about the date or what?" Sora practically beamed through the phone.

"Fine, but only if you come over, I don't want to talk on the phone right now."

"What are you talking about? I'm already at your house." Roxas really should have expected that, Sora really did do things of his own free will but Roxas couldn't keep up.

"You… just get up here already." Roxas sighed and hung up his phone. A second later there was a knock at his door; Roxas knew who it was so he told them to come in. "You really need to stop coming over unexpectedly like that." Roxas said not looking towards the door but out the window.

"But I work here, I don't think your parents would like if I just stopped coming." Roxas turned at Axel's voice and gaped. "Surprised?" Roxas slowly nodded, then got up and slammed his door closed as if something just came to mind and he didn't want anyone else to know.

"What are you doing? If you're seen with me you could get in trouble!" Roxas blurted, fearing for Axel.

"I don't mind, I'll find another job. I'd rather be with you anyway." Roxas blushed and he could feel it spread all over his face, he looked down nervously. Axel liked how cute he looked.

"Axel, please leave, don't lose this chance. You're at a good paying job and you still need to get your home. Please don't get in trouble because of me." Roxas begged but Axel didn't budge.

"Then go on another date with me." Roxas looked up at him, a look of shock on his face. _D-Date? _

"I- I, uh… um." Roxas was thinking of the right words, but he couldn't get them out. "I- I guess, but we have to make sure we aren't seen this time." Roxas knew he was going against himself by going out with Axel again, but how could he refuse the offer? It was like turning down a chance for a million dollars… or something like that.

"Great, I'll come pick you up say this Saturday?" Axel grinned and Roxas nodded, opening the door and shoving the redhead from his room before they were caught. Sora was coming down the hall as Roxas did this and a smirk set on his face, Roxas sighed in defeat: he could never catch a break from these two.

* * *

"What. Happened?" Sora immediately asked as he flung himself onto Roxas's bed.

"He just wanted to see me." Roxas lied and Sora shook his head, Roxas knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"No way, you expect me to believe that?" Sora crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, what happened?" Roxas paced for a while before stopping in front of Sora.

"He asked me out on another date." Roxas could see Sora about to scream so he quickly covered the brunette's mouth. "Hush! Don't you dare make some girly squealing noise!"

"But Roxas… this means he really likes you." Sora stated after pulling Roxas's hand from his mouth.

"I know but my parents yelled at him this morning. They probably saw us when we were walking home or something because they told him to stay away from me. I knew they wouldn't approve and I don't want to hurt Axel's chance of getting a new future." Roxas's voice wavered and cracked, he felt like he was about to cry. He didn't know why but he cared so much but he did.

"Oh Roxas…." Sora got up and did something Roxas never thought he would do, he hugged him. "You shouldn't worry too much about it; evidently Axel isn't worried about it so you shouldn't be either. As for your parents, I say we look for a way for them to approve." Roxas smiled a bit.

"Thanks Sora, your right. I shouldn't worry about it, Axel isn't worried – he just wants to be with me and I want to be with him." Sora let go of Roxas and nodded.

"That's right and that's what's most important. You two are perfect for each other." Roxas blushed again. "Now, before we worry more about your next date… let's talk about the first." Sora grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him over to the bed.

"I swear you're like a girl sometimes."

"Funny… Riku says that too." Roxas chuckled. "Never mind that, tell me! I've waited long enough."

"Alright, alright." Roxas told Sora every detail about what happened between him and Axel on their date. Roxas even told Sora about how his stomach would fill with butterflies when he had to share a board with Axel, Axel was so close to him then and Roxas wanted to stay that way for all eternity.

* * *

Sora ended up sleeping over again, but Roxas couldn't keep his eyes closed for two seconds. He was too busy thinking about his next date with Axel. _I wonder where he'll take me… what will we do? I can't wait. Oh god, I'm sounded like Sora. _As if on cue, Sora snored loudly and mumbled something before flipping over and going back to a silent sleep.

Roxas chuckled softly and tried for the millionth time to sleep that night, when he heard a soft clinking sound. Roxas got up and listened carefully for it, he realized it was coming from his window. He opened his window and ducked as a pebble came flying towards his face. "What the-?"

"Sorry!" Came a soft voice from outside, a very familiar voice…too familiar.

"Axel? Is that you?" Roxas practically freaked as he shot his head out the window and looked down to see none other than the redhead waving up at him. "What are you doing? Do you want to be fired that badly?"

"I just wanted to see your face before I went home." Axel said, smirking up at him and Roxas was lucky the darkness could hide his beet red face.

"Well, you saw me… now please go before you're caught."

"Do you want me gone that badly?"

"NO! Of course not… but my parents…."

"Roxy, does it look like I care if your parents catch me or not? Either way, I'll be with you no matter what. Nothing and nobody will separate me from you." Roxas felt he was going to cry, Sora was right, Axel truly did care for him.

"Axel, I know that but my parents won't approve… your just a servant to them."

"Am I a servant to you?"

"No!"

"Then I'm fine the way I am. Goodnight Roxas." Axel turned around and waved behind him as he strolled home, Roxas watched him until he couldn't see him anymore.

_My heart hurts… I can't take this… it hurts, I love him too much. _Roxas clutched his aching chest and closed his window. He climbed slowly back into bed and knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS, AN UPDATE! :O **

**Sorry it took long, plus this wasn't even that good... I definitely could of ended it better but I digress. **

**I'm currently working extra hard on Saved to be Slaved... even writing during school and having a few of my friends edit it for me... it's halfway done and should be done in good time. I hope you guys aren't about to throw virtual pitchforks and such at me. T.T I realize my failure. **

**Aw, I do love the Axel and Roxas in this though... just sayin'. -.-' **


	5. Chapter 5

Days and days seemed to go by before it was finally Saturday and the day of Roxas' next date with Axel, he had been waiting all week for this one day and couldn't contain himself much longer. Sora had been giving him tips for when that day finally came and he felt he was fully prepared.

"Cologne?"

"Check."

"Hairspray?"

"Done."

"Stylish clothing?"

"I guess…."

"Bed?"

"Ye- hey!" Sora laughed as Roxas blushed from the subtle comment.

"I was just kidding, relax, it looks like your all set and ready to make love noises."

"Sora… you have to be the weirdest person I have ever met." Sora gave a cheeky grin and laughed.

"I know." Roxas's phone gave a small jingle in the sign of a new text message, he smiled as he read it and put his shoes on that were by his bedroom door. "Axel?"

"Time for you to go, I need to go meet him downstairs."

"You told your parents you were going to my house right?" Roxas nodded and they left the teen's room, going down what seemed like endless stairs to the doorway. "Where is he meeting you?"

"Just a few blocks from here."

"I'll walk you there then… I haven't talked to Axel now that I think about it."

"You don't need too…." Roxas groaned and Sora smiled as they kept walking down the street, a few cars going by but not many. They finally saw the sign of red hair a few feet away. "Bye Sora." Roxas said, pushing the brunette down a different road and out of view.

"What? No way, I deserve to meet my best friend's boy toy." Roxas touched the palm of his hand to his forehead in aggravation.

"Fine, but then you leave right after. Got that?"

"Sure, sure, let's go." They continued to walk towards Axel, who noticed them with a look of confusion when he saw another boy with his date.

"Hey Roxy, who's your friend?" Before Roxas could answer, Sora was in front of him with his hand outstretched to Axel.

"Hi, I'm Sora, Roxas's best friend. I just wanted to make sure –" Roxas covered Sora's mouth with his hand in fear the boy would say something thwarting.

"He was just leaving though… right Sora?" Sora nodded in defeat and left after saying goodbye to the two to see if Riku was home.

"He seems… out of the ordinary." Axel chuckled and Roxas rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, he's a weird one alright."

"You ready to go?" Roxas nodded and Axel outstretched his elbow, Roxas laughed and linked arms with him as they walked down the long sidewalk.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see, I just hope you have your walking shoes on like I said in the text."

"Put on an old pair like you suggested."

"Good." They continued walking and talking until the sun began to set and stars were slowly coming out from their hiding places. Roxas was getting kind of worried at this point.

"Axel… are we almost there?"

"We're here." Roxas looked around; they were still outside on the street and the nearest thing to them was an old abandon house that looked like it had been in that same spot for over a hundred years.

"Please don't tell me…."

"Yup, that abandon house. Step this way please." Axel held open a broken part of a fence open for Roxas and they were luckily both slim enough to fit through.

"What are we going to do here?" Axel winked and Roxas blushed, leaving it at that. They reached the door, that was unsurprisingly open and Axel held it open for Roxas like a gentlemen and then followed him inside.

"Up these stairs and to the first door on the right, I have a surprise for you." Roxas pondered on what he could possibly shock him with in a discarded house but Roxas went where he was told with Axel close behind, he opened the door and the room was pitch black.

"Axel?" Roxas quickly turned around and ran into Axel's broad chest, Axel held him close.

"Don't be afraid, I'm right here. Your not afraid of the dark are you?" Roxas shook his head. "Then you'll be fine." Axel flipped a switch and the room light came on, revealing an entirely empty room with wooden floors and walls with a guitar case in the center of it all.

"I don't understand, I don't play guitar." Roxas said, slowly pulling away from Axel and regretting it the moment those arms weren't wrapped around him anymore.

"But I do." Axel smirked and walked over to the guitar case, opening it and taking out a black acoustic guitar with band stickers on it. Roxas knew a few but not that well. "I wanted to share a song with you, I tried writing one but I couldn't find the perfect words to describe how I feel so I just found one."

"A song?" Axel nodded, lifting the guitar into his lap with his right hand breezing over the string and left hand tuning it.

"I hope you understand its meaning." Axel cleared his throat and started playing an upbeat tune; Roxas immediately started swaying to it, feeling the beat take over his body.

_Take a look around  
Our time's almost running out  
Give back what you get  
Uproot questions in your head_

_The looking glass is clear_  
_What you want is near (nearly gone)_

_Shoot out all the lights_  
_Hold your ground, we'll hit the sky_  
_It's time you aim your arrows high_  
_Take down all the doubt_  
_Cast it out, lets do it now_  
_It's time we aim our arrows high_

At this point, Roxas had his eyes closed and was listening to what Axel was saying more clearly, taking in his words and decoding them into what he was trying to say. 

_Sewn into your soul_  
_This is out of our control_  
_Be who you need to be_  
_There's no other you or me_

_The looking glass is clear_  
_What you want is near (nearly gone)_

_Shoot out all the lights_  
_Hold your ground, we'll hit the sky_  
_It's time you aim your arrows high_  
_Take down all the doubt_  
_Cast it out, lets do it now_  
_It's time we aim our arrows high_

_The angst you hold_  
_You gotta let it go, let it go_  
_Said to myself I'm so alone, but I'm never alone_  
_I'll walk and walk to find the impossible_  
_Yes, we're hexed, stuck in a mess_  
_We're all such a wreck_

_Shoot out all the lights_  
_Hold your ground, we'll hit the sky_  
_It's time you aim your arrows high_  
_Take down all the doubt_  
_Cast it out, lets do it now_  
_It's time we aim our arrows high_

_Shoot out all the lights_  
_Shoot out all the lights_  
_Aim your arrows high_  
_Aim your arrows high_

Axel finished the song, strumming out the last few notes and Roxas opened his eyes: he understood, he understood it all.

"Well?" Axel asked after Roxas sat there staring at him for a good moment.

"I understand and you're completely right." Axel smirked and Roxas looked past him out the dusty window, it wasn't completely dusty to the point where he couldn't see at all but it was hard, he could clearly see the moon illuminating the sky though.

"I'm glad you get it."

"But even so, I can't just take a shot at it… I know my parents will reject it no matter how hard I try." Axel shook his head.

"That anger that you have is what holds you back, you think they don't get you Roxas but if they truly care about you they would understand. We'll aim our arrows high Roxas." Roxas smiled at Axel and nodded his head.

"Your right, I'll give it a try and see what happens but for now I think I should get back home before my parents think Sora is a terrorist or something."

"Are they really that extreme?" Axel asked, packing his guitar back into its case and flinging it over one shoulder.

"Yeah, when it comes to their only heir… they always panic." Roxas walked out the room with Axel behind him, shutting the light off and going down the stairs carefully with the darkness taking over.

"I see and how do you feel about that?" Axel quickly opened the front door for Roxas once they reached it and Roxas shrugged as he walked through it. "No thoughts at all?"

"It's not something I really want to be a part of; I just want to lead my own life, ya know?" Roxas shivered at the bitter night air and Axel threw his jacket over the blondes' petite shoulders, instantly warming him up.

"I understand fully, but Roxas… there's another part of that song I need to explain to you now that I think about it." Roxas stopped walking, sensing that it was important and he turned to the redhead who hung his head down.

"Yes?"

"_Said to myself I'm so alone, but I'm never alone, I'll walk and walk to find the impossible; Yes, we're hexed, stuck in a mess, we're all such a wreck." _Axel sang out, Roxas loving the soothing tone of his voice.

"I remember that part, I didn't understand it… and I still don't."

"Roxas, I never told you how I even ended up on the streets. First, my father was murdered when I was a child, leaving only my mother to take care of me. She loved me but she caught fevers so easily – just a few days ago she died from her illness and since I'm eighteen they left me to fend for myself." Roxas pursed his lips together, he didn't know what to say but he did know that for someone as kind as Axel, he didn't deserve such a past.

"I sold my mother's house to pay off debts, sold my car, so a lot of precious things but I kept my guitar. I spent a lot of time on the streets even though I live with a friend, but your father passed by me that one fateful day and asked if I wanted to work for him, I wouldn't have turned it down even if I could. I felt so alone after all of that happened and I was always walking the streets, I was a wreck."

"Axel…." Roxas whispered, he didn't know what to say and how to feel. Axel smiled up at him though.

"It's better now Roxas, I'm paying my bills and saving up money with how much your dad pays me and plus," Axel pulled Roxas into a tight embrace, "I have you." Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel as well, his eyes welling with tears he didn't want to be seen. "I never thought I would tell anyone that – thanks for listening." Axel breathed into his ear and they stood just like that for a while until a cold breeze woke them up. "Let's go, your parents are gonna be upset."

"Yeah." Roxas unlatched himself from Axel but they still held hands, Axel had to leave Roxas alone from the street they met on, they didn't want the chance of Roxas' parents catching them again.

"Goodnight Roxas, I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas looked up at Axel, the moon shining off his green eyes making them shine and it mixed up Roxas's insides.

"Night Axel." Just as Roxas was leaving, Axel grabbed his wrist and spun him around. "What?" Abruptly Axel's lips were pressed against Roxas's own and Axel pulled Roxas closer to him, Roxas first was shocked but then closed his eyes and kissed back, they broke apart soon after and went their separate ways after saying goodnight one last time.

Roxas walked home with a small smile played on his lips, he certainly didn't expect that to happen but he was sure glad it did. After that kiss, Roxas knew he had to tell his parents what was going on between the two of them, he couldn't keep hiding these feelings forever and even if his parents didn't agree with him, he would still see Axel anyway so what did he have to lost? What was stopping him? Why was he so afraid? Roxas opened the door to his house and saw a fuming Len and Rin at the entrance.

"Uh… hi?" Roxas peeped and Len shook his head with disapproval, Rin touched his shoulder though and his face lightened up.

"Don't walk in this house this late ever again." Len said and went upstairs, nothing else said and nothing else done, that was that.

"Roxas, where were you? I was so worried." Rin asked and Roxas just said he and Sora got caught up in something and didn't want to stop going until they were done. "Alright… goodnight Roxas." She too went upstairs and to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"Well that was easy." Roxas whispered to himself, taking off Axel's jacket and hanging it up. _Crap! His jacket… I hope they couldn't see it in the dark. _Roxas snatched the jacket off the coat rack and took it upstairs with him to his room to give to Axel tomorrow. Roxas went upstairs to his room but instead of sleeping, he laid there thinking of ways to break the news to his parents.

"How can I…?" Roxas whispered to himself, turning on his side and staring out the window. "I wonder if Sora did it… maybe I can ask him tomorrow." Roxas nodded and continued to stare out the window until the stars became blurred and he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo, I am COMPLETELY stuck on Saved to be Slaved if you read that so I decided to work on this piece and realized how much I missed it. I shall work on it until I figure out what to do with thee other one. Also, in the month of June don't expect much from me since I shall be visiting North Carolina. :D Sorry if this chapter is lame, I was in a cheesy mood and such. :P**

**Anyways, Reviews keep me strong and happy. (: Also, is it just me or does anyone else find the band VersaEmerge just breath stealing cause they have taken my everything with their wondrous music... just sayin'.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas woke up the next day with a game plan in mind and he was going to initiate it right after breakfast. First, he would call Sora and ask him over. Then, he would ask Sora if he confessed to his parents and if so, how he did it and if not, if he had any tips. Lastly, he would sort out all his thoughts and clear his mind before telling his parents his secret, though a part of Roxas didn't want to yet but after Axel's song and all he felt it was finally time to spill it. After all, what was the worst his parents could do?

Roxas unceremoniously went through his morning routine before heading downstairs and eating breakfast with his parents as per usual, today Axel was working which made Roxas feel a little more at ease with the thought of telling his parents about them. Axel gave him a soft smile as he entered the room, making sure his parents couldn't see it and then served them all their chow. They ate in silence, which was uncommon for Rin and Len usually talked and only Roxas was silent.

"Mom? Dad? You guys okay?" Roxas asked after taking an awkward sip of his orange juice. They didn't answer but just looked over at Roxas, then at each other, and once again back to Roxas. "Am I missing something?"

"Roxas… I know you hate when we ask but – " Rin started, her voice a bit unsteady.

"Son, are you sure there is nothing going on?" Len finished for her; Roxas looked between the both of them and saw the look of sadness on his mother's face and the look of disquiet on his father's face.

"Actually…."

"More orange juice sir?" Axel interrupted and Roxas took it as a hint for him to not tell yet, maybe Axel wanted to do it with him and tell them together.

"Yeah, thank you." Axel refilled Roxas' glass and left the dining area.

"Go on Roxas." Len said.

"It's nothing… I'm fine and it's nothing you guys need to worry about." Roxas quickly lied.

"You sure sweetie?" Rin questioned and Roxas nodded his head, they all went back to eating again but his parents still didn't speak which made it an uneasy meal.

* * *

Right after the table was cleared and everyone was dismissed, Roxas went straight to his room to call Sora. He dialed the speed dial of number seven and Sora answered on the first ring.

"Hello Jell-O!" Sora chirped from the other end and Roxas rolled his eyes from the childish phrase.

"Sora, are you busy?"

"Am I ever?"

"Do you mind coming over to help me with something?"

"What is it Roxas?" Sora asked inquisitively.

"Just come over."

"Alright, I'll be there in a jiffy." Sora quickly said and hung up before Roxas could even breathe. Roxas closed his phone and fell back into his bed; he stared up at the ceiling making out pictures from all the dots until Sora had knocked on his door. He'd only managed to make out a star, a dog, and Abraham Lincoln before Sora got here. _How does he get here so fast? _Roxas got up and answered the door; Sora rushed in and almost took Roxas out on his way.

"Sora, calm do – "

"So so so, what's the problem?" Sora yelped, evidently Roxas' problems piqued his interest.

"Well… you remember when I went with Axel on that date?"

"Roxas… I'm not an idiot. That was just yesterday." Sora rolled his eyes and Roxas continued on anyway.

"Anyway, he sang me a song and used the lyrics to tell me how he felt. Sora, he wants me to tell my parents about us and I don't know how or what to do… so I was wondering if maybe you ever confessed to your parents?" Sora scoffed.

"Roxas… my parents don't practically run the country, they took it lightly and sure they kicked me out at first but after that… they finally let me back into their lives. I am their only son after all."

"True, plus I'm my parents only heir… they can't throw me out." Sora nodded and smiled.

"So what do you have to lose?" Just then there was a knock at the door, both the boys looked at each other with the same befuddled look as Roxas went to answer it. He opened the door and found none other than Axel standing there; Roxas quickly pulled him in and closed the door.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" Roxas freaked, his parents could have entirely seen Axel standing there and that would have been that.

"Look, I just wanted to talk really fast about the confession thing." Axel glanced over at Sora, who in turn quickly looked away and gazed out the window. "Uhh?"

"Don't worry he already knows and we can trust him." Axel nodded and went to continue on.

"Well, during breakfast, I could tell you were about to tell your parents and I didn't want you to have to do it all alone so I stopped you so we could tell them together. I'm glad you caught my hint back there too."

"Yeah… I just figured you wanted me to stop, but when should we – "

"Tonight." Roxas gulped and gave a panicked look as Axel still stood there calm as ever.

"Why so soon? Can't we wait at least a few days or…"

"Tonight." Axel said again, more solemn and Roxas caved.

"Fine." He pouted and Axel ran his hand threw the small blonde's hair.

"It will be fine: trust me." Axel leaned in to kiss him, but remembered Sora's attendance and stopped himself; he instead went for Roxas's ear and whispered, "Meet me by your parents' door at midnight… that's usually when they go to bed." Axel couldn't resist taking a little nip at his ear and Roxas flinched, his face turning a slight shade of red as he nodded.

"Should I leave?" Sora questioned, noticing the two lovers getting vaguely intimate with one another and Sora wasn't one to intrude.

"No, we're done and I have work to do anyway." Axel straightened himself and left, making sure to check if the hallway was clear. Roxas turned to Sora, hoping his face wasn't still red and gave a slight smile.

"See Roxas, it only gets better." Roxas raised and eyebrow and Sora continued noticing his confusion. "Not only do you have nothing to lose, but you have your lover confessing by your side." Sora patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Now you just gotta lighten up."

"Your completely right… as usual, Sora." Roxas took a deep breath and released it slowly, letting out all his negativity. "I think we'll be alright."

"You bet you will, you just have to go for it." Sora's phone rang from Roxas's bed and he went over to answer it. "One sec Roxas." Sora said after he read the screen, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Wonder who that was…." Roxas thought out loud, he went over to his bed and just rested his eyes until Sora came back with a flustered face. "Sora? You okay?" Roxas asked after he opened his eyes and noticed the boy.

"I have to go… I have to go right now." Sora mumbled, grabbing his shoes and sitting down to put them on.

"Go? Go where? Who called?"

"I'll talk to you later Roxas!" Sora called as he ran down the hallway and Roxas couldn't happen to notice that he didn't even tie his shoes before leaving, it must have been important.

* * *

After Sora left, the day seemed to just flash by for Roxas even though he didn't do much. _Midnight. _That's when they would strike, that would be the moment that decides everything and boy was Roxas hoping his parents would make the right decision.

It was around 11:45 now and there was a knock at Roxas's door, no doubt it was Axel. Roxas jumped off his bed and went to answer it; he was thanked by a kiss almost instantly. Roxas was caught off guard and almost fell, Axel smirked.

"I've been dying to do that all day." Roxas blushed and looked away. "Are you ready?"

"What if it all goes wrong Axel? I love my parents despite how I treat them and I'd hate for them to hate me."

"I don't think they could ever hate you Roxas… you're their only son and I doubt they'd throw that away." Roxas nodded, what else did he have to believe? "Come on, let's go." Axel pushed Roxas along by the center of his back and Roxas heaved a heavy sigh.

"I pray that you and Sora are right about all of this." Roxas didn't hear it clearly but he could of sworn he heard Axel whisper, "Me too."

They stopped at a white door, decorated with only a gold knob, and stared at it; neither when to open it or even attempt to knock. They sent silent signals to each other, a gaze or a light shove but nothing happened after that.

"Let's just both do it." Axel suggested.

"Good idea." They both outstretched their fists toward the door and looked at each other. Axel started to mouth the signal, "_1…2…3_." They both knocked at the door, not too hard but not hard enough to be heard from far away, it was enough to get his parents attention.

"Come in!" Rin yelled with her always so happy tone of voice, Roxas could already picture them as they usually were before going to bed with his mother cuddling up to his father as he read a book noiselessly. Axel took Roxas's hand and helped him open the door, feeling that he wasn't going to do it by himself.

"You… didn't we tell you to stay away from our son!" Len yelled as he saw them standing in the doorway, after he put his book down and it probably didn't help much that Axel was still holding his hand. Roxas quickly stepped up, making Axel's hand fall from his, and spoke.

"Wait… don't get upset…yet."

"Go on Roxas, ignore your father." Rin said smiling softly at her son and making him grow a little more confidence.

"You guys have been wondering for awhile why I've been acting…different." They both nodded, but didn't interrupt. "It's because of him." Roxas gestured to Axel, who stepped up and smiled at them. "I love him, but I thought you guys wouldn't allow me to…." Roxas stopped at the sight of his father's face; it held the image of true repulsion.

"No."

"But Dad!"

"No!"

"Honey, let's hear Roxas out." Rin tried to help, but she was only pushed aside as Len got up and walked up to the two boys.

"You," he pointed to Axel, "are fired." Roxas felt completely awful now, he was about to attempt to help Axel get his job back when his father then pointed at him. "You… are no longer my son and you will move out in three days." Len said those words and left the room towards the direction of downstairs.

Roxas stood there silently, tears forming at his eyes but his face didn't falter, he was shaking and confused. Rin covered her mouth as she too started to cry and Axel went over to comfort her, she said something to him and he nodded. Roxas couldn't hear anymore, he drowned out all noise; he couldn't see anymore, his tears blurred out his vision; and he couldn't feel anything but sorrow and sadness.

"Roxas?" Roxas heard his name and tried to focus on the source, he needed it to be repeated… he didn't get it good the first time. "Roxas…." _Mom… you supported me. _"Roxas, I'll talk to your father… he couldn't have meant… I'll try." Roxas heard the cracks in her voice, despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"Roxas, let's get your stuff to my place." Axel said, putting his arm around Roxas and leading him to his room. "Your mom asked me to take care of you until your dad comes around, I have to say… I didn't think that would happen." Roxas didn't answer, but he heard the words spoken to him and when he got to his room, it seemed Axel did more of the packing than he did as he body moved wearily through the room.

"Son." Roxas froze at his father's voice and Axel came up beside him for support. "I love you son and if this is your choice so be it, but I won't have that in my home. What good is an heir who can't keep our blood going through time?" Len was starting to get less positive by the word and Roxas didn't want to hear it.

"Just leave Dad, I'm going." He whispered, turning to finish packing, Len left without another word. After about a few minutes, they were done packing and heading for the door to Axel's house. Rin met them downstairs in her nightgown and tear stained face, Roxas wanted to hold her forever and tell her how much she meant to him.

"I love you honey, we both love you, and I promise I won't give up on you; your father… just needs time to get used to it, but he'll come around… I'm sure of it." She hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks, some of her tears falling down his face, she turned to Axel. "Please make sure to take care of him, if you need anything just let me know." Axel nodded and she hugged him too.

Axel didn't have a car so Rin let them borrow one of the limos for all the stuff, Axel gave the driver instructions on where to go and they were off. Roxas took one last look as his saddened mother and then his home, he wasn't sure whether or not he would miss it but he knew he would be coming back to it someday.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter. I guess if you read Saved to be Slaved you can see a similarity... not sure why I do that, but it is what it is. I hope you guys enjoy and blah blah. Also, was anyone else baffled by the new thing on the side of the page... I looked at it like this for awhile: o.0**

**xD Also... don't expect much from me til July...though I will try and update Saved to be Slaved since I have it written out but just too lazy to type it. D: **

**Anyways... if your like my school, you'll be getting out soon so have a nice summer guys! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas and Axel finally arrived at Axel's home…well Axel and his roommates' home. Axel kept whispering words of comfort to Roxas, it helped somewhat but Roxas still felt horrible for him and Axel - how could he not? He had cost Axel his job and lost his home.

"Roxas, tell me what you're thinking." Axel said, Roxas thought about what would be good to share and what wouldn't.

"I'm thinking – I feel responsible for your job loss and just about everything else."

"Roxas, I've already told you before… as long as I'm with you I don't mind." Roxas didn't answer, but he did unlock his car door when the driver told them they had arrived. Axel carried most of Roxas's luggage since he was stronger and Roxas took a moment to look at Axel's home… he lived in an apartment complex. The street was a bit broken but the homes looked nice, Roxas thought it was a place he was so used to seeing in movies and how odd he felt standing in its presence.

"Your house… it's nice." Roxas complemented and Axel chuckled.

"Well, it's nothing compared to your mansion." Roxas cracked a sad smile. "Oh… and my roommate… you'll get used to him." Roxas now wondered who Axel could possibly be staying with, Axel never once talked about him roommate or his home in general and now Roxas was curious. Was Axel messy? Or did he always clean up like those motherly type people? Did he play loud music? Did he use his closet? Roxas was about to find out now. "Well… welcome to my home." Axel said as he fished a key from his pocket and opened the door.

Roxas saw your average apartment, it was clean and neat; pictures hung on the wall and they had the décor of any normal home and everything was normal except for the couple making out on the couch.

"Ahem!" Axel made a noise to break the lovers apart and one smiled over at Roxas, Roxas cowered into Axel at the sight of the man for he looked intimidating.

"Axel, what are you doing home so early?" The one with blonde hair spoke, he looked brawny and the scar under his eye only made Roxas believe it more. "And who's that?"

"Seifer, this is Roxas. Roxas, that's Seifer." Roxas gave a small wave and Seifer smirked.

"So… he's the one you're always talking about. What's he doing here? Doesn't he live in a mansion or something?"

"I'll explain it later, but he'll be staying with us for awhile." Seifer's smirk only grew.

"That's fine with me, he's cute." Roxas blushed and Axel gave a small snarl.

"Stay away from him Seifer." Seifer raised his arms in defeat and Axel led Roxas to a room down a small hallway. He flipped on the light and what was hidden in the darkness now shone; Roxas saw a bed made for two and posters hung on the wall… bands that Roxas guessed Axel must have liked.

"Is this your room?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded. "It's…adorable." Axel laughed.

"I don't think anyone has ever described my room as "adorable" before, but thanks I guess." Axel smiled. "Well, put your stuff down anywhere and we'll get you in on the house rules… once Seifer and his "guest" and done."

"Done? What are they doing?" Axel raised and eyebrow and Roxas caught the hint, he turned away and sighed heavily.

"How…awkward." Axel shrugged.

"You get used to it." Roxas shook his head.

"I don't think I will."

"Well, you'll have to try because Seifer does this all the time – almost every night he has someone new here."

"Why?"

"It's how he copes… but anyway, we don't have a guest room so you can guess you'll be sharing a room with me unless you prefer couches." Roxas shook his head. "I thought as much." Suddenly, there was a loud thump against the wall and a groan coming from the room next door. Roxas covered his ears with his hands quickly and crouched to the floor; Axel quickly walked over to him and shook him gently.

"I hate the noises…." Roxas grit his teeth together.

"Do you want me to ask them to stop?" Roxas didn't answer or move he just crouched there – speechless. "Roxas?" Another loud bang followed by screams filled the air and Roxas cringed.

"Make them stop! Please!" Roxas cried out and Axel left to do just that, Roxas could hear Axel banging on a door and yelling at Seifer to take his "friend" home. Roxas guessed Seifer had stopped now that it was silent; Roxas uncovered his ears and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it to see Seifer, undressed, and Axel talking; Roxas found it strange how Seifer's nudity didn't faze Axel. Roxas wasn't one to eavesdrop on people but he felt the need to listen to this, he left the door slightly cracked and peeped through the space that was left.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked, his voice fairly unpleasant to the ears, he was practically hissing.

"Roxas can't take that noise, the banging and the screams, he doesn't like it for some reason."

"What? Was he hurt in the past or something?" Seifer's tone lightened up and Axel shrugged.

"I don't know but he just freaked, but if you would please take it somewhere else until he can handle it."

"Fine, I'll just tell him to go home." Axel nodded and Seifer went back inside his room, Axel was walking back and Roxas quickly opened the door and pretended to be going somewhere. Axel stopped him and looked him in the eyes.

"Roxas… is there something I should know?" Roxas nodded but didn't speak. "Are you gonna tell me?" Roxas shook his head and brushed past Axel to go to the bathroom – problem was… he didn't know where it is.

"Bathroom?"

"The second door on the right." Roxas made his way there and opened the door, letting him in, then closing it behind him and making sure he locked it. Roxas didn't bother with lifting the toilet seat, nature wasn't calling him in any way but he needed a moment alone and going to the bathroom was how he got it as a child.

"I have to tell Axel…eventually and even if I don't, he'll find out." Roxas ran both hands through his hair and sighed, the only thing he hated about being cooped up in the bathroom was that he couldn't take too long or it would seem awkward. Roxas went through all his emotions, sorted them out, and threw some away but nothing added up and as he washed his hands, he tried to think of something to tell Axel and thought it would probably be easiest to just tell him the truth. Roxas dried his hands and left the bathroom to see Seifer escorting his friend out, Roxas glanced away from them and made his way to Axel's room.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Axel asked the moment he opened the door, rushing to Roxas's side and ushering him into the room. Roxas didn't even spare him a look, everything felt like it was slipping from under him – just the memory of it hurt him this much. How was he supposed to tell Axel? "Roxas, are you alright?"

"Axel, do you want to know?" Roxas whispered, lowering his head so his face couldn't be seen.

"Know what Roxy?"

"Why I hate the sound."

"I won't force you to tell me, but if your alright with telling me – I'll listen." Roxas nodded and took in a few deep breathes before he said anything.

"My cousin, I don't want to say his name, was a lot like Seifer back when he lived with us about five years ago. I was about eleven at the time and he was almost twenty. He shared my room with me and we became close, almost like brothers. Then, he just turned cold and bitter, always coming home drunk with some girl strapped on to his waist. I would run in the bathroom and lock myself in there until the girl left and he fell asleep. After a while, I learned to hate the sound: the banging, the screaming, all of it. My parents kicked him out once they found out about it and I thought once he moved away, I would be over it but I guess I'm not."

"Strange, you seem like you enjoy life enough."

"Yeah, doesn't anyone with problems? Always trying to hide…." Roxas let the rest of his sentence finish in unheard whispers.

"Roxas?" Axel said, making Roxas give him his attention again.

"Yeah? Sorry."

"Do you want me to ask Seifer to stop bringing people here?" Roxas pondered on it awhile, he didn't know if he wanted to step up to his fear or just let it be.

"Let him do what he wants, I'm already intruding enough."

"Don't think in any way your intruding on us, we don't mind." Axel leaned in for a kiss and then stopped. "Does it bother you when I kiss you?"

"No, the kissing is fine but past that is territory I would rather leave unmarked." Axel nodded and went for the kiss; mustering all the passion he could to show Roxas he wouldn't hurt him. Roxas placed his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him closer, they were an inch apart before Seifer burst into the room and they quickly jumped away from each other.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, you kinda are." Axel answered, a bit angry in his tone.

"Good," Seifer shifted his gaze to Roxas, "and you – you owe me." Roxas gave him a baffled look.

"For what?"

"Never in my life have I stopped for anyone, not even for Axel, but I like you," Seifer smirked and Axel glared, "and you can repay me in anyway you'd like… preferably -."

"Seifer!" Axel growled, knowing what was to come out the blonde's mouth and that it would probably only upset Roxas more.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything too bad." Axel scoffed. "Did you already show him the house rules?"

"No, we were waiting for you."

"Alright, I'm ready so what are we waiting for? Unless you two weren't done…." Seifer flashed a knowing smile.

"Let's go." Axel said brushing past Seifer and leaving the room and Roxas wished, even if it was for a moment, that he hadn't left him alone with Seifer. Roxas attempted to leave but Seifer stretched out an arm to block the exit.

"Excuse me." Roxas said, trying to push Seifer's arm out of the way but know he was far too weak to do that. Seifer grinned and leaned down to Roxas's ear so only he could hear.

"Do anything to hurt Axel and I swear I'll get you. Axel's like a brother to me and I'll do anything to protect him, though you don't seem like the kind of person to hurt people – you've been warned anyway."

"What about you? You're hurting him too!"

"What? How?" Seifer stood up straight now, hand still blocking Roxas and a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Whenever you make those subtle hints at me, don't you think that hurts him too?"

"Well, that can't be helped. I see a cute person; I hit on them."

"Then aren't you going against your threat to me?"

"I guess I am, but you're too cute to resist for long." Seifer dropped his arm, giving Roxas access to leave. "Let's hope I can resist for the time being." Roxas heard him, but he had a feeling he wasn't suppose to since Seifer wasn't looking at him, just at the ground.

"Seifer?" Seifer immediately snapped out of it.

"Your still here? I'm letting you leave aren't I? Now go before Axel get's suspicious." Roxas quickly exited the room, Seifer trailed behind him.

"What took you guys?" Axel asked the moment they both stepped into the living room.

"I was just telling him a few of my own personal rules, right Roxas?" Seifer asked and both of them looked at Roxas, putting the spotlight on him.

"Yeah, that's right." Roxas barely spoke, looking at the floor then back to Axel, who didn't look the bit convinced.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Axel said, walking over to the kitchen that was right next to the living room. He flipped the light on and walked in. "You coming?" Roxas shuffled to where Axel was and Seifer sat at one of chairs that were just outside the kitchen; it was somewhat similar to a mini bar.

"These," Axel gestured to a to-do list that was stuck to the fridge, "are chores that we separate equally amongst each other." Axel ripped the list off the fridge and crumbled it up.

"Finally!" Seifer yelled and smiled, Roxas thought that must have been the most legit smile he has seen from the guy.

"I'll be re-writing it for the three of us now." Seifer's smile instantly disappeared.

"You really shouldn't get my hopes up like that bro." Seifer said, jumping from his chair to lie down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah you'll get over it. Now Roxas, I know you're not used to cleaning so I'll be sure to give you the easy stuff." Roxas shook his head.

"No, that's fine. Give me anything, I want to learn to live a normal life and this might actually be the only chance I have."

"You _want_ to be normal? Don't you enjoy the big life?"

"Not really, after a while it's always the same thing and there's barely any fun. The most fun I've had was the moment I met you and you took me surfing that day. It made me realize how much I was missing." _Surfing… maybe I'll go do that later. _

"You really liked that, huh?" Roxas smiled.

"I thought about it all the time when I felt stressed: the water, the sandy shore and the sound of the waves always calmed me down."

"You want to do it again later? I believe I packed your surfing stuff."

"It's getting kinda late though, should we?" Seifer's laugh came from the living room, and then a moment later he was giving Roxas a nuggie on the head.

"Ow! Stop!"

"You doofus, the waves are much better at night. He wouldn't take you out at night if it was dangerous."

"Seifer, layoff," Axel said looking between the two of them, "you two aren't getting along very well are you?"

"What? We're practically best friends, right Roxas?" Seifer smirked and Roxas shifted his gaze away from him to only have Seifer run into his line of vision again. "I said, right Roxas?" Roxas nodded, but nobody believed it.

"Just leave him alone Seifer and let's go Roxas, I want to get there while the sun is setting. Seifer, can we borrow your car?"

"Just don't mess it up." Seifer said, waving them off as he went back to his room.

"Get your stuff together Roxas, we leave in 5." Roxas quickly unpacked his surf stuff and went to change in the bathroom as Axel changed in his room. In around 5 minutes, Roxas was heading out the door and Axel was getting Seifer's car keys.

"Seifer drives…this?" Roxas asked incredulously, looking at the sleek, black BMW that looked as if it was straight off the lot.

"Seifer doesn't look it, but he's got money…from where is the only thing I don't know though I can't complain since he pays his rent on time." Axel explained, unlocking the doors for them to get in. Roxas couldn't believe how clean the inside was as he slid into the passenger seat.

"And he lets you borrow it?" Axel nodded, revving up the engine. _They must be closer than I thought. _Axel backed out the parking space and sped off toward the nearest beach. Roxas looked out his window, enjoying the new sites that he his parents had never let him experience. The people, the places, everything felt new. It was all incredible until the car stopped and the engine shut down.

"We're here." Axel said, looking over at Roxas who was slightly pouting. "What's wrong?"

"Will you drive slowly on the way back?"

"What? Why?"

"All these places, these store names, the people… it's all new to me. I want to see it all, now that I have the chance."

"I see, I'll make sure to show you it all but for now, we surf." Roxas grinned and jumped out of the car as Axel popped open the trunk where they had stuffed some of their gear before. "Just in time, the sun's almost set." Roxas looked over the top of the trunk to see that Axel was right, the sun was slowly hiding behind the crystal, clear beach water. Roxas wondered if they were the only two people to witness this, there was no one else on the beach.

"It's even more stunning than before." Roxas exclaimed, closing the trunk after they collected their stuff.

"You ready to surf or you want to look at the view a bit longer?"

"Let's watch for just a little bit." Axel and Roxas walked over to the shore, laid their boards out and paddled out a little into the water. They sat on their boards, side by side, watching the sun fall from the sky slowly. "Why haven't I seen this before?" Roxas whispered.

"Because you've been so sheltered from the world," Axel stated, "your parents never showed you anything but protection."

"They told me it was for my own good, but I never realized I'd be missing so much." By this time, the sun was nearly gone and darkness would take over.

"Do you want to surf now?" Axel asked and Roxas looked at the sun for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, let's go." Roxas said, paddling out into the water with Axel behind him. The water rose higher than it did closer to the shore and they seemed much larger than the last time Axel brought him here.

"When it's darker, the waves here get larger." Axel stated, as if reading Roxas's mind. "That's why I suggested we go now."

Roxas and Axel were coming up on a big wave, the paddled themselves close to it then rode the water as if they owned it. Roxas felt like everything that had happened didn't matter anymore as he floated a top the water, running his fingers through the wave and feeling the rush.

* * *

After a few hundred waves, Roxas was exhausted. He sat on the shore next to his board watching Axel ride his last wave. Axel wiped out and came to shore next to Roxas, sitting down next to him.

"So where do you want to go now?" Roxas looked over at Axel and boy did he want to kiss him right then and there with the smirk Axel had set on his face.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to see what you couldn't before, so any place in particular you want to see?"

"I don't know any places."

"In that case, let's eat at a well-known place." Axel said, getting up and gathering his stuff together and Roxas followed suit.

"Where's that?"

"It's a place called McDonalds." Axel laughed, putting all the stuff back into the trunk.

"McDonalds?" Roxas had an inquisitive look on his face.

"You'll see soon enough." They both got in the car, revved up the engine and they were gone again. Roxas spent his time looking out the window again until the pulled up at a place with a giant sign with a yellow "M" symbol on it shining brightly and underneath that was the name _McDonalds. _

"What a strange name…." Roxas said softly, but it was loud enough for Axel to hear and he laughed.

"Trust me, there are stranger names," Axel cut the engine off by taking the keys out and unlocked the doors, "but the foods all good." They walked over to the entrance where Axel, so gentlemanly, held the door open for Roxas and a few other people.

"Whoa…." Roxas felt like he was a kid going to an amusement park for the first time, he had no idea where to start with anything.

"The food is nothing like what you're used to eating but I think you might like a normal double cheeseburger." Roxas nodded in agreement, he couldn't argue since he had no idea what the other food things were. They waited in line and waited to order and when their turn came, Axel knew just what to say. "Hi, we'll take two double cheeseburgers, two medium-sized fries, one coke and… one sprite please." The cashier pressed a few buttons and a total came up on the register, Axel paid the fee and they were given their food.

"We eat… here?" Axel stifled a laugh and nodded, Roxas pouted at Axel laughing at him.

"Don't make that face; I was only laughing because it was cute." Roxas blushed slightly, looking away from Axel and at the tray filled with food. He picked up the one marked "Double Cheeseburger" and opened it, to see a nice burger with pickles and ketchup and other things stuffed inside. Roxas looked at Axel who was already halfway done with his. "Don't worry, it won't bite." Axel said, and then took a sip of his drink.

"I hope not." Roxas took a bite and chewed, he let his taste buds decide the final answer and they voted yes. He continued to eat the burger to the point where he became like someone ravenous and ketchup was slopping on his shirt and his face. "This is… _really _good." Roxas said in-between bites, he looked over at a paper cup with a straw sticking out from it; he grabbed it and took a sip, instantly making a sour face. "What is this?"

"Sprite."

"Sprite? Why is it so… fizzy?"

"Its soda, it's supposed to taste like that." Roxas took another sip and it wasn't as overwhelming, he liked it but he might need more time to get used to that. He finished the rest of his burger and Axel handed him a napkin, he smiled slightly and wiped his face and shirt off.

"What are these again?" Roxas asked, pointing to a red container filled with yellow looking sticks.

"French fries."

"They're from France?" Axel laughed this time and Roxas ate instead of asking anymore questions. "Bleh, it's so salty."

"Here, try this." Axel slid over a packet of ketchup at Roxas; he opened it for him and squeezed it over the fries. "Try it now." Roxas picked up a fry, trying not to get ketchup on his fingers and ate it.

"That's better." Roxas smiled and finished the rest of his fries and drink, he waited for Axel to finish and throw away their garbage. "That was really good, nothing like what I used to eat."

"I'm glad you liked it, though I have a question."

"What is it?" Roxas got up from the table with Axel and they left.

"You're practically famous, right?"

"I suppose, why?" Axel unlocked the car door with the keys and they both entered the vehicle.

"Well, usually famous people have people following them with cameras and pieces of paper to sign."

"I'm not that famous, it's mostly my mom and dad. I try not to get caught up in that." Axel made a sound of acknowledgement and started to drive back home, it was a silent ride as usual with Axel focusing on the rode and Roxas focusing on the town.

"Finally, back home." Axel said, popping the truck and exiting the car. Roxas followed behind him and carried his stuff back to the apartment. Axel unlocked the apartment door and the both waltzed in, dropping their stuff on the floor. "I'm so tired, but let me tell Seifer we're back." Axel went to Seifer's bedroom door as Roxas dropped on the couch.

"This couch is so comfy." Roxas said to himself before Axel came back laughing softly.

"Come here Roxas, look at this rare sight." Roxas got up and followed Axel to Seifer's room, where Seifer was sleeping soundly except for light snoring and there was a small spec of drool hanging from his mouth. Roxas tried not to laugh, but he couldn't take it so he left; he headed for Axel's room.

"Does he usually sleep like that?" Roxas asked when Axel came in the room with all their surfing gear and tossed it in a corner.

"Not usually, only when he's really tired," Axel explained, "but it's priceless every time."

"I see." Roxas let his laugh turn into a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. We should rest up, it's almost mid-night." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys have a sleeping bag or something I can sleep in?"

"Don't be silly Roxas; my bed is big enough for the two of us." Roxas made an audible gulping sound. "I won't hurt you Roxas, its okay." Roxas slowly made his way next to Axel in the King sized bed and made himself comfortable but he couldn't sleep.

"Axel… you awake?" Roxas whispered into the night.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I know this is random, but remember when you said… for Seifer… uh, how can I phrase this? Um… "Doing it" is how he copes with something? What does he need to cope with, if it's okay for me to ask?"

"His parents… they weren't exactly the perfect role models and during his teenage years when his father would hurt him mother, he told me he used to go out to clubs and just let it all go, I guess it's just something he grew up with but he's not proud of it if you think that – he wants to change."

"I see, I hope he can."

"Me too, I hate to see him do that to himself." It was silent again; Roxas still couldn't sleep no matter how much it called to him.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered once more.

"Yes Roxy?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For showing me what this town really has to offer, I can't wait to see more."

"Well, your welcome. I hope you enjoy the rest of it." Silence. Roxas tried his best to sleep again, but it wasn't happening and he didn't want to bother Axel again.

"Axel, I'm sorry, just one more thing."

"It's fine, anything you want."

"Do you think… do you think my dad will forgive me?" It was silent for awhile before Axel answered.

"I know he will Roxas, you're his son."

"And what about you, are you going to go look for another job?"

"Yeah, I'll be doing that tomorrow."

"Okay, I promise not to bother you again." Axel laughed.

"Goodnight Roxas." Roxas heard Axel move, but he couldn't see where he was until he was in his face and kissing him.

"Goodnight Axel." Roxas said once they broke apart and it seemed that was all Roxas needed to fall asleep because he finally did.

* * *

**A/N: I don't remember if I told you guys I went on a two week trip or not... but I did and it gave me a mound full of ideas for this story. I wasn't able to word it the best I wanted too but I tried. Also, the trip made me fall in love with not only the Harry Potter series again but Draco Malfloy. Call me delirious but he's delicious. :D**

**That's all I wanted to share... I think. xD You guys probably think I get weirder and weirder at the end of each chapter. Also, I want all your criticism on this chapter. I didn't rush like I usually do so I'd like to know if it's somewhat better or I should just stick to rushing or what? **


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas awoke slowly, his eyes flittering before they fully opened. He rubbed the sleep from them and looked to his side to see Axel had already gotten up; he yawned and got up from bed as well, the bed creaked from the release of weight.

"Axel, are you serious?" Roxas heard Seifer yell from the kitchen, Roxas felt the coldness of the wood floor on his feet once he left Axel's carpeted floor behind.

"Yes I'm serious; do I look like I'm joking?" Axel shot back and Roxas smiled a little before he went into the living room to see what the fuss was all about. The redhead and the blonde both turned to him as he entered the room, as if he was a singer performing on stage and spotlight was on him: it was blinding.

"Morning you guys." Roxas barely mumbled he was a fairly good morning person, but not with this sort of atmosphere. Seifer only scoffed in return and Axel gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning Roxas, did you sleep well?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded his head, some of his misplaced spikes moved into place.

"Yeah I bet he did, you two were probably up all night doing – "

"Seifer, one more word and I swear." Axel threatened and Seifer just smirked and turned back to his meal that was in front of him. "Don't mind him Roxas, do you want breakfast?"

"What are you making?" Roxas asked, sitting next to Seifer at the mini bar but trying to sit on the edge of the seat to keep away from the beast.

"Whatever you want to eat." Axel said, Roxas pondered on it for a while thinking of normal foods he saw in movies he watched but he could only recall one breakfast in particular.

"An omelet with bacon and orange juice." Axel and Seifer both looked at him. "Is that… too much to ask for?" Roxas sank into his chair, hoping he hadn't said something wrong to insult them.

"No… it's fine, I just didn't expect you to know any normal breakfast foods." Roxas smiled and watched Axel prepare his food for him; Axel was as graceful with cooking as he was with cleaning. He moved with a natural grace and once again Roxas was hooked and hypnotized.

"Axel made the list this morning." Seifer said to Roxas, waking him from the trance.

"What list?"

"The list of chores and of course he gave me all the stuff I hate to do." Roxas looked over to the refrigerator and saw there was a new list in place of the old one. It had three lines in a vertical angle and at the top of each line was a name and under that name was a list of what they had to do. "You got all the easy stuff, prince." Roxas shot Seifer a look and right before he could say anything Axel put a glass of orange juice in front of Roxas.

"Thirsty? Drink that until your food is ready." Roxas picked up the glass and drank its contents; he could practically feel the chilly drink slide down his throat and into his stomach like the first drink of the day usually did.

"Is that why you two were yelling before?" Roxas asked, setting down his half empty glass of orange juice down on a nearby coaster.

"Yeah, Seifer's not big on chores as you can tell but I only gave you the easy stuff since you're not used to it." Seifer sped up his chewing pace and sat down his fork once his mouth was clear.

"Wait, you two never told me why Roxas is living with us anyway?" Roxas and Axel looked at each other and Roxas nodded, letting Axel know it was okay to tell Seifer what happened, he would probably find out on his own anyway.

"Well Roxas was kicked out his house; his father disapproved of us being together and just threw him out on account for it, along with firing me." Axel explained and Seifer didn't respond, just finished his breakfast and went to his room and shut the door.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction." Roxas stated as Axel handed him a plate with a nice omelet on it and bacon on the side. Roxas stuck his fork in the omelet and could practically feel its fluffy texture as he picked it up and ate it, it tasted like a cloud – or what Roxas thought a cloud would taste like: fluffy and light.

"Neither was I, I at least expected him to speak." Axel took off his apron and sat down next to Roxas, staring out into space. "It's not like him to be quiet - ever." Roxas didn't respond to him, he was too busy stuffing his face but that didn't stop him from hearing the concern in Axel's voice.

"Are you alright Axel?" Roxas questioned after swallowing what was in his mouth, turning to Axel, who was still staring into space with a look that Roxas couldn't quite figure out.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen Seifer like that since the day he moved in. He was so quiet and then the next day he was a party animal. I almost evicted him right then and there," Axel laughed slightly, "but I didn't, there was something about him…." Roxas was so lost, Axel was in a world of his own whilst he was speaking to Roxas and it left Roxas far in the dust.

"Axel? I'm not sure I understand." Axel patted his back in response.

"You don't need to, just finish your breakfast and get yourself ready. We leave soon."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you last night, I'm going job hunting and I figured you might want to go with me unless you want to stay here alone with Seifer." Axel looked over at Roxas's horrified face and laughed. "Hurry up and eat," Roxas nodded his head and started eating like he was in a contest and he hadn't eaten for weeks, "but don't eat too fast or you'll – " Roxas was sent into a fury of coughs and hacks as he choked on his food, Axel quickly got him a drink and helped him get through it.

* * *

After Roxas finished his breakfast and spent 10 minutes to get ready, he and Axel were out the door and borrowing Seifer's car again. Roxas pondered on why Seifer didn't mind Axel borrowing his car all the time; didn't Seifer have to go places too? Though, he couldn't complain, he liked the car and the view it had to offer to the outside world through the clean glass was excellent.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked when they started to pass places different from yesterday.

"To the mall."

"What's a… mall?" Roxas could have sworn he had heard of it before, but he couldn't remember it that well.

"Well, it's like a giant store full of other stores." Roxas looked over at him with an inquisitive look. "You'll understand when we get there." Roxas nodded and continued to look at the new sites and hoped a look at the mall might help him remember where he had heard it before.

They drove for another good forty minutes, in between that time Axel had turned on the radio and Roxas felt his body sway to the beat for a moment, then when the next song came on Roxas was moving his whole body: rocking his hips, banging his head, and doing some crazy movement with his hands and he didn't know why he felt the need to do this as someone sang about a place about to blow. Wouldn't they be running for their life instead of singing about it? Though, he couldn't complain further since his body seemed to enjoy the beat.

"Axel, do you know what song that was?" Axel shook his head and Roxas pouted slightly.

"But it plays on the radio a lot, so you'll hear it again no doubt." Roxas nodded and Axel turned into a giant parking lot entrance, a huge building was the reason for the amount of parking spaces and Axel picked one under a tree for shading the car. The radio cut off with the engine and Axel unlocked all the doors, Roxas got out and took a look at the mall, the outside did nothing to refresh his memory but maybe the inside would be different. The car chirped as Axel locked it back and they both made their way inside the oversized store.

"I remember now…." Roxas thought to himself, as he looked around at site of different titled stores like: Pac Sun, Aeropostle, Charlotte Russe, and F.Y.E. It all came flowing back to him, the person to first take him here – someone far from this world.

"Roxas, are you coming?" Axel asked, as he was about to enter a store called Finish Line and noticed that Roxas wasn't following his lead. Roxas suddenly didn't want to be here anymore and shook his head.

"I think I'll go wait in the car." Axel gave him a look of apprehension and walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Axel whispered.

"Yeah, this place just makes me feel uneasy. I'll wait for you in the car." Axel nodded.

"You have your phone right," Roxas patted his pocket to check and nodded when he felt that he did, "then call me if you need anything." Roxas left without saying another word, he felt as if he had stayed any longer that disaster would surely strike and for a moment, he missed his home and the protection that it had to offer him at all times. _Mom…. _

* * *

Roxas thanked his memory for remembering where Axel had parked through all the various models of cars. _The key! _ Roxas kicked the tires of the car next to Seifer's and groaned, he texted Axel to meet him in the front of the mall so he could get the key. Roxas made his way to the entrance and sighed a few times along the way, he didn't want to run into anyone. He just wanted to get the key and go.

"Roxas?" Roxas heard a memorable voice call his name; the person seemed to be right behind him, he turned around and saw Sora standing there with a distant look on his face. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants, though it was mid-summer, he looked somewhat comfortable. "It is you, where have you been? I went to your house yesterday to tell you… something and they told me you moved away – I thought I lost my only friend."

"Sorry Sora, I'll tell you about it later. Why didn't you just call me?" Sora looked down at his feet.

"I guess that would have been an idea, my mind was so fogged. I didn't even know my own name for a moment that night."

"It looks like both of us got screwed over that night," Sora slowly nodded, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." Sora was about to respond but stopped and looked behind Roxas, Roxas noticed his change in attention and turned around.

"Oh Axel, you remember Sora, right?" Axel nodded in Sora's direction.

"Do you still want the key or are you going to hang out with Sora?" Axel asked, looking between the two of them and realizing they were about to talk about something significant before he interrupted. Roxas looked back at Sora then turned his awareness back to Axel.

"I think Sora and I really need to talk, plus I haven't told him anything yet." Axel put the keys back in his pocket.

"Alright, you two, try to have some fun and let me know when your ready to go or I'll look for you when you're done." Axel gave Roxas a swift kiss before heading back into the mall; Roxas blushed lightly and turned back to Sora.

"Sorry to make you two split up."

"Oh, I was going to sit in the car by myself anyway so you didn't break us apart." Sora sighed. "Now, where should we talk?"

"Uh, can we just talk out here and walk around a bit?" Sora suggested and Roxas agreed. They started to slowly walk around the parking lot, some people would stop by and ask if they were lost but they just shook them off and kept going. "Should I go first?" Sora asked after they had fully circled the entire parking lot.

"No, I'll go first." Roxas felt that whatever Sora had to tell him would be ten times bigger than what he had to say, so why not get this out the way first? Roxas took in a deep breath to calm himself before he started. "Well after you left, I laid around in bed all day waiting for midnight: the time me and Axel were going to tell my parents. Well, we told them and my mom was supportive about it but my father wasn't so much. He basically called me useless to the fact that if I was gay, that I couldn't keep the family line going so why keep me around? He threw me out the house and my mom told Axel to take care of me. I live with him now and my mom told me that if I ever needed anything to just ask her, she also said she'd convince my father to let me back in but I don't know how long it will be until then. So that's why I wasn't there when you went over, I'm sorry."

Sora had his mouth agape as if he was going to say something but couldn't formulate the right words, his look was distant and he walked slower than before. Suddenly, he closed his mouth and looked over at Roxas with the secluded look still in place.

"You don't need to apologize for your not being there, it's not your fault. Though, I do think that's kind of sad. Your parents should always be supportive and I'm sorry for leading you to believe they wouldn't hurt you in any way." Roxas shook his head.

"It's nobody's fault, you didn't know my dad would react that way and I don't think anyone did." They had a moment of silence before Sora heaved a sigh.

"I guess it's my turn to tell." Sora didn't tell though, he took more deep breaths and Roxas could of sworn he saw him blink back tears. "The phone call I got at your house was from the hospital, they told me that… they told me Riku was in the emergency room. He was walking to my house and was hit by a drunk driver…." Roxas didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he couldn't breathe at all; he took a heap of air and let Sora collect himself. Sora looked as if he was about to break down right then and there but Roxas would of caught him if he did, he was surprised he was this strong to begin with.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Roxas spoke quietly; the atmosphere was too gentle to break. Sora didn't respond in even the simplest of ways, he just stood there with trembling hands and an unreadable face. "Sora?" Roxas quickly stretched out and caught Sora as his knees buckled and his face was flooded with tears.

"I left – I left as soon as I-I could but when I got there… it was too late. They told me h-he died just before I arrived." Sora cried hysterically and all Roxas could do was hold him up so he didn't fall. As Sora bawled Roxas realized how cruel the world could be, he understood now why Seifer had walked away silently. Seifer already knew the world was cruel and now Roxas was getting the message as Sora cried more and more. The world isn't a cold place, it's already frozen. "I don't understand Roxas, how could this happen? I'm not a bad person… and neither was he. I just –" His statement was drowned out with sobs, Roxas helped Sora up and let him cry on his shoulder. People started to crowd around them slowly as if it was a show and Roxas glared at them all.

"Roxas? Sora?" Roxas knew that voice, Axel emerged from the crowd and pulled the two boys away and to the car. "What happened? What's wrong with Sora?"

"Sora, he's just shaken up. I'm not one to tell you anything, its Sora's choice." Axel understood, he unlocked the car door and helped Sora inside the backseat. "I'll keep him company back here, I don't know where he lives so can he come over?"

"I don't mind at all, he might want to speak with you more." Axel started the car, the radio blasted but he turned it off and turned the air conditioning in the back on. The drive home was silent except from Sora's sobs that soon turned into soft sniffles, by the time they reached home Sora was asleep.

"I don't want to wake him Axel… what do I do?"

"Well, you can't just sit in the car. Maybe he'll go back to sleep in the house." Roxas nodded and lightly tapped Sora to wake him up but remembered how heavy of a sleeper he was so he shook him harder until Sora's eyes opened, his bright blue eyes were still wet but he blinked the tears away.

"Where are we?" He questioned groggily, getting out of the car and stretching. He reached up to his face and touched the tear stains. "Sorry about that, I try to be strong… but it's hard."

"It's okay to cry Sora; nobody will judge you for that." Roxas stated with a smile and Sora smiled back at him.

"If you guys don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you out here." Axel called out, halfway up the stairs to his apartment and they both rushed behind him.

"Seifer, are you home?" Axel yelled entering the apartment and throwing Seifer's car keys on the counter.

"Who's Seifer?" Sora asked, closing the door behind him as he and Roxas both entered.

"Axel's roommate." Before today, Roxas probably wouldn't have even let Sora meet the guy, he was always so rude to him but in a way he had helped Roxas understand life just a little more without even trying to or giving him hints.

"I didn't know Axel had a roommate." Sora stated, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a chair, Roxas noticed that Sora wore a black, long sleeved shirt underneath. _How are you not hot? _Roxas looked down at his plain white shirt and khaki shorts.

"Yeah, well he's not exactly the nicest person to meet."

"What was that?" Roxas and Sora both turned to the sound of Seifer's voice, he was glaring slightly at Roxas. "I welcome you here with open arms and you call me a vile person."

"That's because you are!" Roxas shot back, Seifer was about to comment something back to him when he noticed Sora.

"Who's he?" Seifer asked, taking an interest in Sora as he scanned him from his spiky brown hair to his black and white converse.

"This is my friend, Sora." Seifer smirked at him and walked closer to get a better look at the brunette; his piercing blue eyes had no effect on his green ones as they bore into each other before Roxas forced a cough.

"Nice to meet you, Seifer." Sora barely whispered.

"The pleasure is all mine." Seifer said, but from the tone he used, Roxas knew he wasn't talking about their meeting anymore.

"Seifer, did you talk to Axel? He was looking for you." Roxas said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, he just told me you guys were back and then he went to his room. He didn't tell me you brought an angel back with you though." Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed Sora's wrist.

"Let's go Sora." Roxas noticed Sora had been staring Seifer down the whole time, looking at him with a blank expression.

"Yeah, let's." Sora said, letting himself be dragged by Roxas to Axel's room. Axel was gathering what looked like to be sheet music and his guitar was strapped to his neck.

"I figured you guys wanted to be alone, so I'm gonna go play outside."

"You can stay if you want, I don't mind telling you." Sora said with a warm, yet sad smile.

"Stay Axel." Roxas whispered, Axel put down his sheet music and set his guitar back on the wall in a corner of his room.

"Alright, but I'll leave if you say the word." They all took a seat: Axel sat on the floor, Roxas laid down on his lap, and Sora sat on the bed looking down at them.

"Axel, I'll tell you what made me cry in the parking lot back there." Sora sighed and Roxas could see him crumble a bit before he put himself together. "Riku, my boyfriend, was killed by a drunk driver." Axel didn't say anything, he let Sora finish. "I went to visit him at the hospital the day you two were going to tell Roxa's parents about your dating, I was too late though. I never got to say goodbye to him." Roxas was shocked at the brave face Sora put on now, he was much stronger than Roxas would have been. If Axel ever….

"I remember," Axel said, making Roxas give him a confused look, "I remember you sprinting out the house with tears in your eyes. So that's why." Sora nodded.

"I was looking for Roxas everywhere and just when I was about to give up, I found him in the most unexpected place; I was so glad, there was so much I had to tell him. I felt miserable with nobody to talk to; Roxas was the only one who listened to me."

"I wish you would have called me Sora, we could have talked sooner." Sora laughed a little.

"Sorry, my mind was so shut down from the shock – I never thought something like this could happen to me or Riku. You know? You go by in life, thinking of all the positives never expecting something to crash down on you."

Roxas knew how that felt; he knew exactly what Sora was talking about. Though, people never listen even if it meant hurting someone - anyone. You could broadcast to the whole world to not drink and drive but someone would do it anyway, you could put a picture of a child who has lung cancer from second hand smoke and that same parent would keep on smoking. When Sora told him about Riku's death, Roxas couldn't put a finger on how he felt, he felt… awkward about the whole thing. Roxas hadn't known Riku very well, but even so a life was a life.

"I'm sorry for that little rant." Sora said, snapping Roxas out of his own thoughts and rants.

"You don't need to apologize for anything Sora." Axel said.

"Thank you Axel." Sora smiled slightly at him, there was an awkward silence before Sora asked, "Um, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right." Axel and Roxas both said at the same time and laughed, Sora got up to head in just that direction.

"Can he stay over Axel?"

"I don't mind, if his parents are okay with it."

"Axel, how old is Seifer?" Axel gave a baffled look.

"That was… random."

"I was just wondering."

"He's the same age as me, nineteen."

"Hm…."

"Ah!" Sora yelled from down the hall, Roxas and Axel got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Sora… Seifer?" Roxas said.

"I was just checking on him, I thought I heard him crying." Seifer said, defending himself. It was true; Sora's eyes were red and puffy, just like anyone looked after they finished crying.

"Sora?"

"He just scared me is all; he just jumped into the bathroom so suddenly."

"Sorry." Seifer said, scratching the back of his head. Roxas never thought he'd hear that word come from his mouth. After everyone had calmed down, Axel made everyone a cup of hot chocolate even though it was mid-summer.

"Sora, do you think your parents would mind if you stay the night?" Roxas asked, after taking a sip of his hot chocolate and realizing it was still too hot so he blew on it a little in hopes of cooling it down, the drink rippled in response.

"I don't think they would." Sora said, taking a hot sip of his own hot coco.

"Sora, you know where I live now. Don't be afraid to come over anytime, just make sure I'm here first; we don't want you alone with Seifer." Seifer almost spit out his drink before giving Roxas an irritated look.

"What was that, prince?"

"Stop calling me that." Roxas growled and Sora laughed.

"Thank you Roxas, I'll be sure to come over whenever I feel down and need some laughs."

Roxas didn't know why but the moment he said that, he felt as though all the disaster that had happened already was just the beginning and that there was going to be more misery along the path.

* * *

**A/N: D: I can't believe I just killed off my husband... and he barely even got any time in this story, I'M A MONSTER! Oh well, I added Seifer for just that problem. MMMMMMMMMMMMMM SEIFER, but anyways... I don't really have anything random to add like usual... except my weird Twizzler addiction. =/ Yeah... well I think I already shared my Tom Felton obsession (not that you care) and I hope you guys give me more feedback... it really helps. **

**I enjoy constructive criticism... that's what it's called right? o.0 So review with things to help me... help you. **

**This website needs more Seifer x Roxas... but that's just me. =| Okay, I'm done being weird. **


	9. Chapter 9

Sora slept over that night after they all finished their hot chocolate and played a round of monopoly, Axel won and Seifer accused him of cheating since Axel was the banker and probably snuck himself money. Everyone ignored him and went to bed; Sora slept on the couch, even though Seifer offered for him to sleep with him in his bed. Roxas snickered when Sora rejected him.

"What are you laughing at prince charming?"

"Oh, just you're getting totally rejected." Seifer sneered and left to his bedroom.

"Are you going to be okay out here by yourself Sora? Seifer wouldn't touch you or anything." Axel said as reassurance but Sora nodded, saying he would be fine out in the living room alone. Roxas and Axel couldn't argue and so they left him to their room.

"I think Seifer has a thing for Sora, normally he wouldn't care where anyone sleeps." Axel said getting into his side of the bed as Roxas gave him a crazy look.

"Well, he better not try anything. Sora just went through some major heartbreak." Roxas got in on the other side and Axel turned out the light.

"I know, but Seifer has a heart, he can love just as well as anyone else. He has loved someone before…."

"He has? What happened?"

"It's not my place to share but… he fell in love during high school while in his rebel years of dating many guys and girls. He dated him from school, just another boy toy, until Seifer got dumped and the boy moved away. In the end Seifer wound up not being able to look at anyone else without seeing his face, it was odd to Seifer at first until he realized he wanted nobody else but the boy. He looked everywhere for the boy, thinking he had found true love."

"Did he find him?" Roxas asked, when Axel stopped talking, and snuggled up close to him. Axel held him close but didn't answer for awhile.

"You'll have to ask him yourself, the boy's name was Hayner. Seifer remembers the name well." Roxas sighed.

"I don't want to talk to that jerk, why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not my story to tell, you're lucky I even told you as much as I did." Axel kissed Roxas on the lips and told him goodnight, leaving him too curious to possibly sleep.

* * *

"Roxas, wake up." Axel shook him awake and Roxas grunted before opening his eyes and staring at the redhead with a slightly blurred vision.

"What?" He groaned out, evidently still tired.

"I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead." Roxas said, pulling the covers over his head.

"No, no, you need to hear this." Axel said, pulling the covers back off and Roxas shot up and glared at him.

"Then make it quick, I'm tired." Roxas barely got to sleep last night, he was too busy thinking about Seifer's past love life, when he realized how stupid he was being and finally fell asleep.

"Well, I just got two job offers from the mall we went to yesterday. They were desperate for help and both hired me right away; I'll be working both day and night so we won't be able to see each other very often anymore." Roxas was silent; he wasn't tired anymore, just silent. "I start right now; I was just getting my guitar and decided to tell you." Axel turned to leave with his guitar when Roxas grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Do you at least have days off?" Roxas whispered to him and Axel grinned.

"Of course, I'll be yours every weekend." Roxas smiled at that, even though it was only Tuesday and he'd have to wait a while before Axel got his freedom, he knew it would be worth the wait.

"Then good luck Axel, I'm right behind you." Axel smiled and kissed the blonde then left to let him sleep and get to work but of course Roxas couldn't go to sleep now, he was wide awake. He got up, made his side of the bed and went to head out and look for Sora.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Roxas heard Sora ask someone sternly; no doubt Seifer was bothering him again. Roxas was about to go out and smack the older blonde but he spoke before he could do anything.

"Fine, but I won't stop until I have you." Seifer said then left, he saw Roxas leaving his room and sneered at him before going into his bedroom and shutting the door. Roxas walked into the living room to see Sora just sitting on the couch with a blank expression on his face.

"Sora?" Roxas waved a hand in front of his face and Sora blinked, backing up a bit.

"Oh, morning Roxas. You just missed Axel, he went to work."

"I know, he told me. How are you holding up?"

"I _was _good until that guy," Sora gestured to Seifer's bedroom door, "started bombarding me with questions." Roxas chuckled.

"Eh, he's actually pretty alright once you give him a chance. Even though, I haven't given him a chance yet myself…." Sora laughed and got up; Roxas noticed his laugh wasn't the same as it used to be. It used to be more – lively.

"Since I know you can't make yourself breakfast, would you like me to?"

"Oh, you don't have to, you're the guest. I'll get Seifer to make me something or something."

"No, let me, please." Sora said, already marching into the kitchen and shuffling around for pots, pans, and ingredients he would need to make any normal breakfast.

"Well, if you don't mind." Roxas said, sitting at the mini bar in front of the kitchen.

"Just name your price."

"Well, I guess bacon and pancakes will do."

"One Jack and his pig coming up." Roxas raised an eyebrow, and then remembered how odd Sora could be at times. He was glad that Sora was returning to his normal self, he hated seeing the cheerful brunette cry like that yesterday. "You want to know something?" Sora asked and Roxas focused his attention on him now, tossing his personal thoughts aside.

"What?"

"Riku used to complain about drunk drivers all the time, once he started – there was no stopping him." Sora turned around from the batter he was stirring and looked sadly at Roxas. "His father was a drunk, that's why." Sora said, turning back around and throwing butter into the frying pan then turning back to Roxas. "And it all feels like a cruel joke, you know? I feel like any minute now, his ringtone will play on my phone, I'll answer it and he'll laugh with that soothing voice of his and say "Just kidding, I got you" or "I hope you didn't get too upset, it was just a joke", Sora chuckled nervously, "but then I realize that won't happen and I feel sad again. I feel like I'm torturing myself with this." Roxas bit his lip, he didn't know how to respond, but he did agree that Sora was indeed torturing himself with those thoughts.

"Sora, I –" Just then a funny smell came to Roxas' nose and prevented him from finishing that statement, he looked to the stove and saw the pan Sora had just put butter in was on fire. "Oh Crap!" Roxas shot out his chair and banged on Seifer's door. "Seifer the kitchen's on fire! Where's the fire extinguisher!" Seifer threw his door open and raced to the kitchen, Sora was just standing there looking at the orange and yellow flames dance around, a strange look set on his face. Seifer grabbed him, quickly got the extinguisher and put the fire out. Seifer turned to Roxas, breathing like he just experienced a panic attack, then he looked at Sora, who was still spacing out. Seifer walked up to him, grabbed his shoulders and leaned himself close to the brunette's ear, Roxas couldn't hear what he said but he could see his lips moving. Sora's lips started to tremble and his eyes grew wide before he pushed Seifer away.

"You don't know anything! Just leave me alone and stay away from me!" Sora yelled at him and ran to the bathroom; the door slammed shut and there was an audible locking sound following that.

"What did you say to him?" Roxas asked, pushing Seifer as well. Seifer turned around and smirked down at him.

"I just told him the truth."

"What did you say?" Seifer pursed his lips and shifted his eyes, he wasn't talking. "Fine, then at least answer me this," Seifer looked back to the younger, "do you like him?" Seifer laughed.

"Of course I do." He grinned and Roxas glared.

"Well, don't push it. I'm sure even you know what's happened with him."

"I have no limitations Roxas, I'll do whatever I can to get him and that includes hurting him if I have to."

"Well, you better find some limits cause if you hurt him. I'll make sure you never get a chance with him." For some reason, when Roxas said that, Seifer's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that reminds me. Remember that first day you were here and I did something for you and told you that you owe me," Roxas didn't like the sound of this, "you can repay me by helping me win your friend's heart. You know him better than I do so surely you can help me, right?" Seifer ruffled Roxas's hair and Roxas swatted his hand away.

"What if I refuse?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms.

"I start bringing more guests over again and they'll be loud ones." Roxas shuddered at the thought, he sighed knowing Seifer had won.

"I won't help if your plans hurt him." Seifer nodded and stuck his hand out, Roxas reluctantly shook it.

"Glad we have an agreement, now go check on him. I doubt he wants to see me." Roxas did just that as Seifer went back to his room. "And try not to start another fire while I'm gone." He said before closing his door.

"Whatever." Roxas sighed as he knocked on the bathroom door, he could faintly hear Sora sniffle from the other end. Sora didn't speak so Roxas decided to break the ice. "Uh, Sora, you okay?" If Roxas could have slapped himself, he would of. Of course Sora wasn't okay; nobody would be okay in his position.

"I'll be alright." His voice was shaky yet he sounded somewhat happy, Roxas didn't want to bother him so he told him he would be waiting to talk to him when he got out. "Thanks Roxas."

* * *

Seifer sat in his room on his bed, typing furiously on his laptop as the screen shone on his face. He groaned and flipped over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. _Sora, you remind me of him. He went through what you went through; I don't want to see it happen again. _Seifer closed his eyes and pictured the cuts and scars on the boy's body, Seifer kissed every mark on his body. He wanted him to feel pleasure, he wanted him to feel better, and he wanted to save him.

"Sora, if you turn out like him, I don't know what I'll do." Seifer whispered to himself then shook his head and groaned again, flipping back on his stomach to face his laptop. _I have work to do. _

* * *

Roxas sat on the couch with Sora and eyed him curiously; he changed into another long sleeved shirt and kept his black pants on. Roxas once again looked down at his plain white shirt and black and white checkered shorts and wondered if Sora could feel the summer heat at all.

"Aren't you hot in that?"

"You guys have air conditioning… I get cold easily." Roxas nodded, it seemed to make enough sense.

"I'm sorry about Seifer back there, what did he even say to you?"

"He asked me if I really wanted to die that badly then he asked me if I really wanted to see Riku that badly." Sora choked back tears, Roxas clenched his fists.

"Axel must have told him what happened." Sora shook his head.

"I told him the story last night, I was crying in the bathroom again and I guess he heard me somehow. He asked me why I was crying so much, so I told him. That's when he asked me out."

"He asked you out?" Roxas yelled, completely baffled at Seifer's stupidity. _Who asks out a person who just told them their boyfriend died? Who? _

"Yeah, he did. I told him no and that he should go back to bed. He left me alone until this morning."

"He's a strange character…."

"Yeah, he is." Sora's voice cracked a little and once again Roxas wasn't sure what to say. He glanced over at a stereo that held the time; it said 4:24pm. _Did I really sleep that late? _

"Hey Sora, you want to go out somewhere?" Roxas asked, looking over at his friend and noticing his taken aback expression.

"Go where?"

"Surfing."

"Surfing? Sora looked at him, utterly confused.

"Yeah, surfing." Roxas said, smiling at him. "It's really fun."

"I don't know how and I don't have surf gear."

"I'll teach you and you can borrow Axel's, I don't think he'll mind. What do you say?" Sora thought over it for a while before nodding his head and giving a slight smile.

"Great, I'll ask Seifer to drive us there."

"On second thought, I'd rather not." Roxas pouted.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go anywhere with…."

"Oh," Roxas sighed and dropped his head in defeat, "then how about we go for a walk?"

"That sounds better, I love to walk."

"Sweet, go get ready and I'll meet you out here in a few." Sora nodded and Roxas got up and half-jogged into his and Axel's room, closing the door behind him. Roxas opened a random suitcase, having not unpacked any clothes yet, and looked for an outfit. He found none of his clothes to his liking; he glanced over at Axel's closet and smirked before running over to it. "Wow." Roxas beamed at all the clothes Axel had; he picked a white designer shirt from Axel's closet and wore his own black shorts from his suitcase.

"I said leave me alone!" Roxas heard Sora yell from the living room, he rolled his eyes knowing it must have been Seifer again. Roxas went out to the living room to see Sora on the phone, he was crying slightly and he paced around the room. "I don't want to hear that!" Sora cried, his arm motioning with his voice. "Shouldn't you be bringing me up and not throwing me down, I'm already hurting Mom…." Roxas knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he felt like he should or more like had to. Roxas never heard Sora talk to his mom or even speak of his family at all, except for the first time they met but even then it was a light topic. "I know he's gone mom, you don't need to keep telling me that." Sora whispered, shaking his head and letting his tears fall more. "I can't just get over it, you'll never understand." Sora hung up his phone and snapped it shut before throwing himself on the couch, his face buried in a pillow.

Roxas was about to turn back into his room and pretend he heard nothing when Seifer came out his room and turned to him, Seifer lifted his index finger to his lips and moved toward Sora. Roxas grabbed his shirt and pulled him around the corner where Sora couldn't see them.

"What are you doing?" Roxas whispered harshly.

"I'm going to comfort him, duh." Seifer shook free of Roxas' grip and raced out to the living room. Roxas wasn't able to stop him this time, he watched from the corner as Seifer stroked Sora's face. Surprisingly, Sora threw himself into Seifer's arms and cried on his chest. _Wow, didn't see that coming. I thought he would have pushed him away again. _Seifer whispered something in Sora's ear again and Sora pushed him away. _That's more like it. _

"What do you want Seifer? Why do you keep saying things like that?" Sora asked, standing up and looking down at Seifer. Seifer stood up and held him close, Sora fought to get free but couldn't.

"I want to help you."

"Well, you're not helping at all."

"But I can." Sora scoffed lightly.

"How?" Seifer yanked up Sora's shirt sleeve to reveal cuts and scars running everywhere on his arm. Sora quickly shoved him away and pulled his sleeve down, Roxas covered his mouth with his hand and backed away into his room, he didn't even want to know what happened after that, he didn't care what happened after that but he knew that Sora was hurting himself far more than he imagined. Roxas sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair repeatedly, he was waiting for a good time to walk into the living room and pretend he saw nothing.

"Sora's cutting himself?" Roxas asked himself foolishly, it was evident once he saw the cuts and scars on Sora's arm that those didn't just happen, that they were made. "Why?" Another stupid question, Roxas got up, sat down, and then got up again. He curled his fingers into a fist then uncurled them, only to curl them up again. "I can't just pretend I didn't see that." Roxas paced the room for a moment before stopping. "Wait, Seifer… how did Seifer know Sora had those cuts?" Roxas remembered Seifer yanking up Sora's long sleeve up, as if he knew those cuts would be there. "I need to talk to Seifer." Roxas heard a door close and figured it was either Sora going to the bathroom again or Seifer locking himself up in his room as he usually did. Roxas opened his own door and looked into the living room to see Seifer sitting on the couch.

"Did you see them too?" Seifer asked, without looking back at Roxas.

"How did you know they would be there?" Seifer shrugged and got up to go to his room but Roxas stood in his way. "No way was that a lucky guess Seifer, start talking." Roxas suddenly remembered the story Axel told him last night, if only he could remember the name Axel told him last night. "Hayson? Hayden? Hay…?" Seifer gave Roxas a confused look.

"What are you speaking about now?"

"Hayner!" Roxas exclaimed once he finally remembered, he didn't have time to celebrate though once Seifer pinned him up against the wall, slightly lifting him off the floor.

"Where did you hear that name?" Seifer yelled at him, Roxas was frantically trying to get away though and didn't hear the question.

"Seifer! Put me down! You're hurting me!"

"That name, where did you hear it?" Seifer's grip only tightened.

"Axel told me it, he said you fell in love with him but that was all he told me, I swear. Now please let me go." Seifer let go and Roxas caught his breath.

"Don't speak of that name again." Seifer said and his tone more fierce than usual.

"But does he have anything to do with how you knew? He has to be the answer right?" Seifer was silent but Roxas waited.

"He is." Seifer finally said his gaze not on Roxas but far off behind him.

"Did you ever find him?" Seifer narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do you want to die today?"

"Well, Axel told me you went looking for him but he never told me if you found him. He told me to ask you so I am."

"I did find him – underground." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Underground?"

"He was dead kid, I found his tombstone." Roxas immediately felt like a jerk for bringing it up now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Seifer waved a hand.

"It's fine, that's life for ya. Harsh and confusing."

"Though, how did you know about Sora's scars from him? If you don't mind me asking…."

"In a way, Hayner went through what Sora's going through and he used to mutilate himself all the time. Sora didn't seem like the type at first but I noticed the long sleeves, the trips to the bathroom, it all fell into place and I knew he was exactly like him."

"I see, is that why you keep acting like a jerk to him?"

"It's for his own good."

"I see, well, I want to help." Seifer looked Roxas up and down for a moment, as if to confirm this was the right Roxas.

"If you want to help then just stick to the agreement we had earlier." Seifer finally said and Roxas nodded his head, just as Sora emerged from the bathroom, his eyes red and puffy. Seifer looked at him for a moment before shutting himself back in his room.

"You still up for that walk?"

"Did Seifer tell you?" Sora asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, I saw it. Sora, when did you start doing this?"

"It's my parents fault; they never supported me dating Riku in the first place. When they heard he died they were practically euphoric. Every time I cried they just told me to move on and find a nice girl in the neighborhood. It made me feel more dejected than I already did and before I knew it, I was doing this." Sora lifted his sleeve up and Roxas got a better view of the cuts, he had to stop himself from puking right then and there. The cuts were nasty, some freshly cut and some old that had just turned into scars but all of them looked deep and bloody. "It started when I was zoned out, making a snack, and accidently cut myself. It didn't hurt, it felt good and it drowned out my parent's noise… so I kept going."

"Sora, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep cutting."

"Then make my parents stop talking, cut their lips off, take away their voice. That's what it would take to make me stop." Roxas racked his brain for ways to make Sora stop.

"Live with us." Roxas blurted out.

"Live here? With Seifer? I don't think so; he's also given me a reason…."

"Is he worse than your parents?" Sora shook his head.

"Then go pack your stuff and live here, Seifer will back off eventually." Roxas knew what he said was a lie, if anything he would be _helping _Seifer annoy Sora into dating him. Sora looked down at his feet and rolled his sleeve down.

"Fine." He whispered.

"Great!" Roxas knocked on Seifer's door and Sora grabbed him.

"What are you doing?"

"We need a ride." Seifer opened his door and glared at the two younger teens.

"What?"

"We need a ride."

"Too bad, Axel has the car for work." Seifer closed the door in their face and Roxas stuck his tongue out at the door.

"I guess we go later…." Sora said, going back to the couch to lie down.

"I wonder when Axel get's back anyway…?" Roxas pulled his phone out his pocket and read the time. 7:44pm. _Wow, time flies. _"You want to just go tomorrow or should we wait for Axel to get back?" Roxas asked Sora, as an answer Sora snored lightly. _I'm not surprised you're tired; you probably didn't sleep at all last night. _Roxas covered the brunette up and went to his room to think things through; Roxas never imagined any of this would happen. _Everything is all messed up now; I just hope I can keep up. _

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE, - I made it not bold cause it's important. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas awoke to his phone ringing in his pocket, he didn't know when he fell asleep but it was well needed rest. He took out his phone and read the screen, his mouth opened slightly in surprise, he answered it nonetheless.

"Hello?" Roxas asked – or more like made sure his mind wasn't playing games with him.

"Hello Hun, how are you?" Sure enough, that voice made everything clear.

"I'm good Mom, how are you?" Roxas felt like he hadn't seen her in centuries even if it had only been a few days, he looked over at the clock and it read a little past midnight.

"I'm fine, just wanted to make sure you were all taken care of. I miss you."

"I miss you too mom and I'm fine… actually, there is one thing I need if you don't mind."

"Whatever you want son, just name it." Roxas told her what he wanted and she agreed to it instantaneously.

"Why are you calling so late anyway?"

"Well your father was out, so I figured it would be a good time to check on you." An awkward silence fell between them, that one word made it uncomfortable.

"He's still mad, isn't he?" Roxas asked, wanting the discomfort to go away.

"I'm trying my hardest to talk to him, but he won't listen to me." Her voice was softer, Roxas could see the tears fall down her cheeks the same way they did that night he left.

"It's fine Mom, if he doesn't want me around, it's fine. I'll visit you one day when he's out of town or something. How does that sound?" Rin sniffed and took a moment to answer.

"I would love that." He could hear her smile and it made him feel better.

"I gotta go mom, call me again sometime, okay?" He whispered, not wanting to let her go but knowing it had to end eventually, just like everything else that was worthwhile in life.

"I will," another pause, "I love you Roxas." Roxas felt his own tears fighting their way to his eyes.

"I love you too Mom." He hung up before his heart could shatter anymore than it already did; he wanted so badly to go home. Never had he wanted that, he usually wasted his days wishing they would leave him alone and that he could leave, now he felt the complete opposite. It was a weird thought, the feeling of wanting to leave a place so bad and leave the people who held you captive, then it actually happens and you want it all back.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Roxas turned to Axel who stood at their bedroom door; he looked as if he just got back from work; dead tired.

"I'm fine, really." Roxas's voice lied, it was so evident he wasn't as his statement suggested. Axel put his guitar down in its usual corner and sat next to the blonde on the bed, he pulled him to his chest and held him there; Roxas cried. He didn't know what took over him but he just let it all out, getting his tears all over Axel's shirt but he didn't seem to mind. Roxas seemed to cry forever and through it all, Axel never said a word, just drove his hand through his hair over and over again. Though honestly, that was all Roxas needed: comfort.

* * *

Roxas woke up and he wasn't wearing his clothes from yesterday, at least not his shirt. He looked over to his side to see Axel was already gone; he sighed and looked down at his folded hands. _There was so much I wanted to tell you. _Roxas sat in silence for awhile before getting up, putting on a white undershirt, and going to the living room. He turned the corner and saw Seifer in the kitchen and Sora still sleeping on the couch.

"What are you up to?" Roxas asked, sitting at the bar outside the kitchen. Seifer turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Yesterday, forget it. Forget everything."

"Seifer, that's impossible." Seifer raised the spatula that was in his hand.

"What if I beat the memory out of you?" Roxas shifted in his seat, knowing the older was kidding but he could sense a hint of truth in it.

"Even that wouldn't work; do you know when Axel gets back today?" Seifer shook his head and went back to his breakfast, tossing a pancake in the air and letting it flip back into the pan.

"We're starting today." Roxas gave a mystified look.

"Starting?"

"Our plans to make that cute brunette over there fall head over heels in love with me."

"Already? I mean, I don't think it's time yet. We just found out he's cutting himself and he's moving in with us and – "

"Whoa what? He's moving in with us?" Roxas forgot he hadn't told anyone of their plans yet.

"Yeah, that's why we needed that ride yesterday to get his stuff." Seifer turned the stove off when he finished cooking his breakfast; he got an extra plate and spared some bacon and a pancake for Roxas.

"Well, we won't have the car until this weekend."

"I beg to differ." Roxas stated with a smirk on his face as he cut his pancake in half.

"What do you mean, prince?" Roxas glared for a moment before finishing his breakfast and leading Seifer outside. _It's almost time anyway. _They walked outside to the parking lot and stood there, Seifer grew impatient fast. "What am I waiting for?"

"In a minute," Roxas heard an engine run closer to them, "and now." A black car sped around the corner and drove up to them, the driver got out and handed Roxas the keys before a second car came and picked him up, they drove off without a word. Seifer blinked a couple of times and Roxas smirked at the car.

"And this is?" Seifer asked, walking around the car and taking in its beauty and detail.

"A spare car, I asked my mom for it, it's for Axel when he get's back so you can use your car more often." Seifer kept admiring the car.

"Nice gift."

"I hope Axel thinks the same." Seifer parked the car for Roxas and they both headed back upstairs to see Sora up and about.

"Good Morning." He groaned, clearly not fully awake or in a good mood.

"Morning beautiful." Seifer said, walking up to Sora and kissing his hand. Sora quickly snatched his hand back before heading for the bathroom. "No blood on the carpet!" Roxas slapped Seifer's arm for that one.

"Don't say that!"

"I already told you, it's for his own good. He needs to be strong, so I need to toughen him up." Roxas frowned; he still didn't like the idea.

"I guess that makes sense, just don't push him too far Seifer." A flash of something went through Seifer's eyes.

"That's the last thing I would do." Seifer said, retreating to his room and the moment he closed his door, the one to the bathroom opened.

"I'm clean." Sora looked around. "Where's Seifer?" Roxas pointed to his bedroom door and Sora understood. "Roxas, can I tell you something?" Sora headed for the couch and Roxas followed him, sitting next to him.

"What's up?"

"I had a dream last night, it was so life like. Though, it wasn't from my point of view. It was weird; I was kissing some stranger's body feeling like it was something I absolutely had to do, they had scars all over and I kissed all of them. I felt like it would…help them or something. It really freaked me out."

"Do you think you know whose point of view it was or who the boy was?" Sora shook his head.

"All I know is their cuts looked like mine." Roxas looked at Seifer's bedroom door and then turned to Sora.

"He's not a bad guy, you know." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"So people usually enjoy when he talks about things that they don't want to hear?"

"Well, no, but he really cares for you Sora. I know it doesn't seem like it, like at all, but he truly wants to help you. You just gotta give him a chance."

"And if I don't?"

"He'll keep treating you this way or something worse." Just as he spoke those words, Seifer's door burst open and he came into the living room with a big grin plastered on his face.

"I just found the answer!" He shouted in a bulky tone, Sora and Roxas exchanged a look at each other both completely confused.

"To what?" Roxas asked and instead of answering him, Seifer walked over to Sora and got on one knee in front of him. He pulled the younger's hand towards his lips and kissed it like he had earlier and gripped tighter when Sora tried to pull away again.

"Will you allow me to court you?" Seifer asked a smirk on his face as he stared into bright blue, befuddled eyes.

"Court me? Like annoy the crap out of me until I agree to date you? Don't you do that already?"

"Well yeah, but it's more official this way. The internet never lies." Roxas rolled his eyes at the false statement and Sora looked to him for advance and all Roxas could do was shrug.

"I don't know, I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I'm not even over…." Sora closed his eyes and took in a breath, when he opened his eyes again they were teary.

"Sora, you can just ignore Seifer, just tell him no."

"Didn't you just tell me to give him a chance?" Roxas wanted to slap himself for forgetting advice he had given no longer than five minutes ago.

"Well, I did say that didn't I? Then… I'm just gonna go." Roxas excused himself from the room to leave Sora with a choice he didn't have.

"Even if I say no, you'll do it anyway… won't you?" Seifer grinned, he didn't answer just grinned and Sora sighed. "Fine, court away, but I make no promises to accept anything."

"As long as I have a yes, that's all I need." Seifer stole a kiss from the brunette and left the room, Sora sat on the couch, his mind didn't know what to focus on as he used his long sleeve to wipe furiously at his lips and erase Seifer's kiss. If anything Sora knew he would give in eventually, but he knew there would be moment he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Riku. Sora didn't know how long it would take him to stop loving Riku, but he knew with Seifer around it might actually happen quicker than he would like it to. He touched his flaming lips softly and sat staring into space.

* * *

Roxas lay in bed with his phone open; he was checking his last calls where his mother's name was. He sighed and closed the phone, turning on his side to look out the window; he sighed again and checked the time on his phone. _A little after midnight. _The day was long, most of it consisted of Seifer following Sora everywhere and getting rejected repetitively as they took the car Roxas' mother got them and got Sora's stuff. Sora's parents didn't even seem to care that he was moving out, they didn't ask questions or anything. They made Roxas hate them instantly as they just sat watching television.

"Roxas, you're doing it again." Roxas hastily sat up and looked over at Axel coming into the room, he wanted to smile but he couldn't. "You're sitting in the dark with that sad expression again."

"Axel, please don't leave me again." Roxas blurted out, jumping from the bed and running into his arms. "I thought I could wait for the weekend, but I miss you Axel."

"Roxas, let's sit. I want to speak to you." Roxas nodded and sat down as Axel took off his black jacket and set his guitar down in the corner, he joined Roxas on the bed.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, tell me more about your childhood." Roxas raised one eyebrow slightly and his mouth opened slightly in confusion.

"My Childhood?"

"Yes, you surely had one and I want to know more about it. I was just thinking about it during work."

"Well, I guess I don't mind sharing… it's not like I have anything to hide." Roxas looked at Axel for a moment, scanning his face for a sign of anything. "But why so sudden?"

"I was just curious." Roxas was still searching his face but when he found nothing he decided to just tell Axel what he wanted to know.

"Fine, fine but I won't be going into great detail or anything." Axel nodded, completely understanding. "Well, I led a pretty normal life. You know, I went to school and stuff. Always wanted to be with my parents, the only difference was I had servants helping do everything. The more I grew up, the more I learned to depend on them to the point of me hating it. I tried to become more independent after that and I did."

"What about your teenage days? Those are what I really want to know about, they're almost up you know." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for making me feel old and I already told you what happened with my cousin, that didn't happen long before you came to work for us." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Roxas nodded his head. "And you're still uncomfortable with sex?" Axel didn't miss the twitch at just the word, he already knew the answer.

"I – I'd be willing to try, but I don't make any promises." Axel didn't expect that answer, but he didn't think to try his luck until pair of lips was on his. He pushed Roxas away softly.

"The reason I really asked about your childhood was to bring this up, I wanted to ask you one more time. My need for you grows more, Roxas, when I don't see you. I miss you and think about you all day till I drive myself mad." Axel was staring into his lover's eyes; they stared back into his with slight confusion and a hint of something else. "Roxas, I want you." The confusion immediately faded from his eyes and he looked away.

"Axel, I…."

"I won't force you, you know that, but if you're willing to try. I just can't hold back anymore." Roxas felt all the pressure of this suddenness falling onto his shoulders, his mind was thinking yes and no, making him more confused than he already was.

"I c-can try." Axel didn't need to hear another word before pressing his lips against the small blonde's and laying his back.

* * *

**Oh... well, I was at the library and decided to post this whilst I could. :D Monty Python and Harry Potter all weekend. AAAAAAAAAH, TOM FELTON! **

**Not sure how I did on this one... but the next chapter shall be... intriguing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, uh, this is awkward. By now you surely don't remember the story and I have my reasons for such a late update. A few too personal to share but to sum it all up: Life is my excuse. If you really don't remember the story it's best to just start from Chapter 9 like I did. (: It's enough to keep up. Hope your even still with me and sorry it this chapter seems rushed... because it was and I promise the next it better. I've been actually paying attention in reading... :D So enjoy. **

* * *

Roxas gripped the back of Axel's plaid shirt tightly as Axel pressed him back against the mattress, kissing him long and hard. Roxas took in a deep breath of air once Axel stopped kissing him and gasped when he felt Axel slide his knee in between his legs, he closed his eyes and tried to tell himself that it was all okay but he knew he wouldn't be able to get far, the memories were too haunting for him and not to mention his fear of the pain.

"It's not too late to turn back; I can see you're not ready." Axel said, slowly moving himself off the teen. Roxas gripped his shirt tighter and shook his head. "What?" Roxas just shook his head again, he opened his eyes and looked up at Axel; his eyes were red and slightly teary. "Roxas, use your words."

"K-keep going." Roxas whispered, his body shook somewhat as he spoke and Axel shook his head. It was so obvious, with one look; anyone could tell he was clearly not ready.

"I'm not going to do that to you, I can wait for you a little longer if necessary." Axel tried to move again and Roxas pulled him back close to him, chest to chest, and he could feel the younger's heartbeat underneath him: fast and frantic.

"I'm ready now, I-I can do this." Roxas lifted himself to Axel's lips; he closed his eyes and kissed him. Axel stared down at him, not kissing back. "I can do it, if you want this, I can." Axel pressed his knee harder in-between Roxas's legs and Roxas gasped, clutching Axel tighter and bit his lip as he held back a moan, his fear growing slightly.

"So you're positive?" Axel leaned down, licked the curve of Roxas's ear, and then bit it lightly. He sent chills up and down the blonde's body, Roxas nodded nonetheless. "You won't stop me once we start?" Axel lowered his hand down to Roxas' pant zipper, he pulled it down gradually, and he saw Roxas hesitate before he nodded again. "And you won't regret anything after all this?" Axel finished undoing the zipper and button and was now pulling down the blonde's boxers, his hand grazing Roxas' need slightly. Roxas's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly, tears fell from behind the closed eyelids. Axel pulled his hand away and freed himself from his lover's grip; Roxas hastily sat up and opened his eyes. His lips crashed into Axel's, they both gazed at each other during the kiss; wet blue eyes stared into lust filled-green ones and they stared right back, the kiss seemed to last forever.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Roxas said once they finally broke apart, he was whimpering when he spoke now and Axel held him to his chest. "I thought I could, if it was you, but I guess I was wrong."

"I told you, I can wait. I'm sorry I pushed you into it, I just had to make sure you were certain." It was silent, besides the soft sniffles that came from Roxas. "Roxas, I also did this for another reason." Roxas moved himself from Axel's chest and looked up at him.

"Another reason?"

"Well, today someone offered me a big job opportunity."

"That's great!"

"I'd have to leave here though."

"Leave… here?" Axel nodded, Roxas looked at him for a moment, as if trying to fit all the pieces together and wondering what to ask next but it felt like a puzzle he couldn't solve even if it was the last piece he was holding, he didn't know where to place it. "What job was it?" Puzzle solved.

"Record deal." Roxas's jaw almost dropped, Axel might become famous and he had no idea what to say.

"Record deal?"

"Yeah, I play at my jobs; hence, why I always take my guitar with me. I perform for people and a man asked me if I wanted a record deal today. I wasn't going to just say no, but when I move I wanted to make sure you would be ready to go with me… from what you did, I can tell you want to be with me. So, you up for it?" Roxas moved his mouth but he didn't speak the words, he didn't know how to answer; he didn't want to leave yet, he wanted to help Sora and Seifer. Sora… he couldn't possibly leave Sora yet, not after everything.

"When would you be moving?" Axel shrugged.

"The guy said it was a sure deal, so maybe next month at the latest." Roxas shook his head.

"I can't move that soon, Sora needs me here. You know what he went through." Axel sighed, his head slightly drooping in defeat.

"I knew you would say no to the fact it was too soon, I just thought I'd give it a shot but when it's all said and done, I'm coming back for you." Roxas smiled at that, he would love to run away with Axel and live with him but right now just wasn't the time for that, he still had to figure out what he was going to do about his old home… he couldn't focus on a new one.

"When would you start recording?" Roxas asked, still curious on the thought of Axel becoming famous.

"Possibly next week, it all depends."

"Are you going to keep going to work too?" Axel nodded.

"Just in case it doesn't work out, I'll keep working where I am." Roxas glanced over at the clock, curious to the time, and noted it was almost one in the morning.

"Then you should get to bed, you have to work tomorrow." Axel sighed and bent forward towards Roxas, resting his forehead on his partner's.

"I don't want to, I miss seeing you; five more minutes." Roxas grinned.

"I'm not your mom, I was just suggesting… and I miss seeing you too." Axel pushed him back to lay down with his arm gently. Roxas looked over at Axel who was staring intensely at him, his arm holding him down from moving. "Axel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Roxas could tell Axel was about to fall asleep though, he was already lying down and as he spoke his words were barely murmurs. Roxas kissed his forehead and continued to lie down next to him as Axel's warm breath was on his cheek. A few more seconds and Axel was gone, Roxas couldn't bring himself to sleep as easily though, his mind still running on how Axel touched him – the places he touched felt relieved of all stress.

"Why am I such a coward?" Roxas whispered to himself, looking up at the darkened ceiling. "I know Axel wouldn't hurt me, so why couldn't I just do it?" Roxas pulled the covers over his whole body, except his head. "Next time, I swear I'll do it." His mind ran for a while longer before he drifted off into a coma like state.

* * *

Roxas awoke the next morning to find Axel had departed as usual and the rest of the house quiet. He got up reluctantly and went outside to use the bathroom, when finished he quietly went to the kitchen to make a simple bowl of cereal, not up to actually making something.

"Morning Roxas." Roxas jumped at the sound of Sora's soft voice, he apparently had just woken up and was standing behind him looking half asleep, there were bags under his eyes. Roxas knew it must have been hard to sleep anymore, not only from his conscious thoughts but from his subconscious; Sora probably felt restless.

"Good morning Sora." Roxas finished putting milk on his cereal and took a seat at the bar, trying not to stare at Sora who was looking for something to eat. Roxas enjoyed the quiet morning atmosphere which was usually ruined by Seifer upsetting Sora with his quest to steal his heart. Even though Roxas was supposed to help Seifer, he sometimes felt it was a hopeless case.

"Oh, I'll make that." Roxas saw Sora had finally found a box of pancake mix and went to work on his own breakfast. Roxas wondered how Sora was able to even cope with Seifer most of the time, if Axel ever passed unexpectedly and someone tried to win his heart he would definitely distance himself from them not wanting to feel guilty or too confused. He watched Sora mix the batter for his breakfast and pondered on how Sora was really taking everything in, Roxas's thoughts were of course disturbed by Seifer bursting out of his room and grabbing him by the collar.

"Ow! What the heck? Let go!" Roxas looked at Seifer who looked like he just fell out of bed and rushed out his room, he was still wearing a white undershirt and a pair of black boxers; he was pulling Roxas into his room and then closed the door behind him. Roxas had never been inside Seifer's room before and was surprised by its appearance, it was cleaner than Axel's and looked like the room of a businessman. The walls looked pure white and all his furniture looked like it was dusted everyday, the only thing that seemed to be in there were a few dressers, a television, and his laptop that now occupied the bed instead of the space on a desk. "Seifer, have you gone mad?"

"I think so." Seifer began pacing his room, scratching his already mussed up hair and glaring at the walls. "I don't know what happened to it."

"Happened to what?"

"My charm… I can't feel it." Roxas had to restrain himself from walking out right then and there; he could tell Seifer was being completely serious about all this though from his tone. "How can I win Sora without charm?"

"Be yourself." Seifer stopped pacing and looked at Roxas.

"Myself? I want to win him over not make him run away." Seifer had a point, Roxas didn't like Seifer the moment he met him but now that he thought about it, Seifer never brought home a stranger since the day he moved in.

"Well, why am I here?" Roxas gestured to the room.

"Help me, tell me what to say and do."

"I can't do that, I don't have… charm." Seifer grabbed the sides of his nightstand, his knuckles paled as he did this.

"Roxas, I need something to make him mine before it's too late, I need to save him." Roxas felt the most sincerity he ever had from Seifer in that moment and knew something must have shaken him.

"Seifer… what's wrong?" Seifer let go of his nightstand and turned to Roxas, his eyes lost their mischievous flair which they usually always had and they looked anxious now.

"I had a dream, a dream of Sora dying. I was trying to save him, but every time I tried to help him he died… he just kept dying in front of me… in different ways, I felt like I was gonna be sick." Seifer's voice was low; it felt like he wasn't even talking to Roxas at all.

"Seifer, Sora isn't going to die. It was just a dream." Seifer shook his head.

"You don't understand… it happened before… Hayner." Seifer walked past Roxas and went out into the hallway, Roxas remembered what Seifer had told him of the boy named Hayner and how Seifer tried to make him feel better but in the end the boy had killed himself. _Love?__Is__that__what__Seifer__thinks__will__make__Sora__feel__better?_Roxas snapped back into reality when he heard a crash, he ran out of Seifer's room and saw Seifer and Sora staring at each other intently in the kitchen with broken plate pieces in between them.

"Don't say that – don't ever say those words to me again." Sora sounded angry or he was trying to at least, it fell short with the trembling in his voice.

"It's true though, I love…."

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled, quickly covering his ears with his hands. Seifer grabbed his wrists and pulled hard to take them from Sora's ears. "Why do you keep doing this? I can't just fall in love with you!" Sora sounded hysteric; his voice wavered and tears were pouring from his eyes. "It's not that easy to get over someone you've loved so much for someone else, especially if they just passed away! I don't want to forget him… I don't want to just love someone else… I can't throw away what Riku and I had…." Sora's legs gave way and he fell to the floor, pulling Seifer with him since he still had a hold on his arms. "I still love him, if anything I love him more than I did before… and you're not making it any easier!" Sora snatched his arms from Seifer's grip. "You're always talking to me the way he used to, you're always…." Sora shook his head and got up, his stance shaky like he might fall over again.

"Sora, I just want to help." Seifer sounded more like himself, but still not fully recovered and he too got up from the ground. "I'm trying to save you." He pulled Sora into a kiss, holding him by the waist and pulling him closer to his body as Sora frantically tried to get away but they both knew Seifer was stronger, he still had Sora's hands in his free hand.

Roxas stood there not sure what he could possibly do, but knew that Seifer was just breaking Sora more. He watched as Seifer kissed Sora and Sora struggled to get out of his hold, he was sure it wouldn't end pretty once they broke apart. Roxas had to help Seifer find a new way to win Sora over because this – this wouldn't work. They finally broke apart and Sora stood there, panting from the struggle and loss of breath while he glared at Seifer who looked down at him. Sora finally caught his breath and slapped Seifer across the face, Roxas winced at the impact.

"If this is what you call saving someone, then please let me die." Sora said weakly and went past Roxas as if he wasn't there into the bathroom. Seifer stood there, his eyes slightly widened. Roxas walked over to him slowly, he looked up at him but didn't speak; he knew better.

"Die… I could never let him." Seifer whispered. "I could never face that again…." Seifer walked into his room, leaving Roxas standing there with nothing but a million thoughts swarming in his head. He didn't know what to act out next so he decided to just go to his room and think things over, hoping that for whatever strange reason Axel would come home early and hold him yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that was enough for ya. Let me just say, one of my excuses... to be honest was Harry Potter obsession. I actually even started writing a story for it but I won't work on that til this is done. Thanks for staying with me if you did and constructive comments always helps me improve... just not too harsh cause I have a heart and all. (: **


End file.
